


Damaged beyond repair

by Hansa



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansa/pseuds/Hansa
Summary: [the story begins just after the end of the film]. Nina is saved by Joe, who is arrested by the cops. He’s  now in jail. But how this 13 years old girl, who was subjected to child prostitution, can survive without the man who saved her, the only man who never touched her?  Warnings: same very harsh themes as in the film itself (child abuse, violence, suicidal tendancies…). Is Joe really "damaged beyond repair", as Jonathan Ames says ? (Jonathan Ames created Joe, then Lynne Ramsay used his book "You were never really here" to make the movie). As I often say, two wrong don’t make a right. They are maybe not « damaged beyond repair », but they are seriously fucked up. Both.[Hurt/comfort ; gentle Joe, man of duty ; love, tenderness and fluff ; no real Joe/Nina pairing and no real underage. Story with an happy ending... well... sort of...]. Written in french.
Relationships: Joe/Nina Votto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_— Suite de « You were never really here » aka « A beautiful day » —_ **

**Résumé** : [commence juste après la fin du film]. Nina a été sauvée par Joe qui, lui, a été arrêté par les flics. Il risque de longues années de prison. Mais comment cette gamine de 13, désormais orpheline, qui a été soumise à la prostitution infantile, peut survivre sans celui qui l’a sauvée, le seul homme qui ne l’a jamais touchée ? La question de la fic est la suivante : Joe est-il vraiment " _damaged beyond repair_ ", comme le dit Jonathan Ames, l'auteur du livre qui a servi de base au scénario ? Comme je le dit souvent, "two wrong don’t make a right". They are maybe not « damaged beyond repair », but they are seriously fucked up. Both. [Hurt/comfort ; Joe/Nina]

 **Warnings** : mêmes thèmes très durs que dans le film lui-même mêmes thèmes très durs que dans le film lui-même ( _références aux abus sexuels subis par Nina, même pulsions suicidaires et violences de Joe_ ).

 **Nota** : Dans le film (comme dans le livre d’ailleurs), Joe n’a pas de nom de famille. Je lui ai donné celui de la réalisatrice (Lynn Ramsay), faute de mieux.

**o o o**

**Chapitre 1**

**— _Intérieur de supermarché ; Lendemain de la scène de la cafétaria dans le film_ — **

En ce début d’après-midi, le supermarché grouillait de monde. Nina finit de déposer les derniers articles sur le tapis roulant de la caissière, tandis que Joe, à l’autre bout, remplissait les sacs de courses.

« Cela fera 59 $ et 37 cts, s’il vous plait, Monsieur… »

Joe prit son portefeuille et en sortit du cash. Pas de carte de crédit. Il ne voulait pas être traqué par les flics ou les fédéraux, à cause du fil de ses dépenses et de ses mouvements bancaires.

Tandis que Joe payait, Nina regardait la foule qui s’agitait dans le magasin. Des familles nombreuses, des enfants qui font des caprices, qui hurlent, se roulent par terre, des mères épuisées, des jeunes filles qui s’amusent entre elles, insouciantes, peu d’hommes seuls… des célibataires peut-être, des étudiants désargentés probablement aussi… Peu d’hommes en famille, en tout cas… Ce sont les mères qui se tapent la corvée des courses, pensa Nina.

Tiens, à part cette famille-là… Le père est là…

Son regard fût capté par ce gros homme au visage écarlate, avec sa femme et un fils d’une dizaine d’années.

Ce visage…

Elle le connaissait.

Le choc la cloua sur place. C’était l’un d’eux. Elle le reconnaissait.

Elle le revoyait, couché sur elle, en train de lui faire toutes ces saloperies.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, son cœur à battre comme un fou, et sa tête fut prise d’un vertige.

Il était là… juste là, à quelques mètres d’elle, en train de faire la queue avec sa famille et un chariot plein.

Il vivait tranquillement.

« Nina ? » l’appela Joe.

Mais Nina ne l’entendit pas. Elle était immobile, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Le monde venait de s’arrêter.

« Nina ! » répéta Joe, un peu plus fort, les deux sacs de courses à la main.

C’est la voix de Joe qui capta l’attention de l’homme. Ce prénom, il le connaissait : la meilleure gamine du bordel. Il chercha machinalement d’où provenait la voix. Il vit une espèce de bucheron baraqué comme une armoire à glace, casquette rivée sur la tête et barbe fournie, qui appelait quelqu’un de ce prénom.

Il suivit le regard de l’homme, cherchant où était cette Nina. Juste comme ça, par curiosité.

Et il la vit.

Nina. Il la reconnut immédiatement. C’était elle. Cette Nina-là. La petite gamine qu’il se tapait régulièrement au bordel. Il n’en revenait pas.

Elle était plantée près des caisses et elle le fixait de ses yeux bleus avec un regard vide, absent. Il eut l’impression que les paupières de la gamine ne clignaient pas.

Et puis, le pédophile vit l’espèce de bucheron s’approcher d’elle, dans son dos, et poser sa main sur son épaule.

Nina sursauta.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Joe.

« Il est là, Joe… » murmura-t-elle, la voix blanche. A présent, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Qui ça ? »

« Lui… Enfin, l’un d’entre eux… »

Alors, aussitôt, Joe comprit.

Il suivit la direction du regard de Nina, et il vit un gros type flasque, à l’air porcin, qui matait Nina avec un sourire en coin. Le pédophile semblait vouloir échanger une certaine complicité avec Joe. Il essayait d’établir une connivence avec lui, du genre, _tu te la tapes aussi, hein ? Elle est bonne, n’est-ce pas ? Car on fait partie du même club…_

Mais le regard de Joe était devenu noir, et le pervers se dit qu’en fait, il devait se méprendre sur l’identité du type. Le pédophile réalisa que cet homme des cavernes poilu n’avait rien du genre de clientèle friquée et huppée qui fréquentait les établissements où on prostituait les fillettes à prix d’or. Non, bien sûr, il s’était trompé sur lui. Ce n’était pas l’un des leurs.

Qui était-il, alors ?

Son père, peut-être ?

Oui, probablement.

Et tout d’un coup, il vit fondre Joe sur lui. Il avait lâché les sacs de course et se rua sur le pédophile comme une brute.

« Je sais ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de porc… » cracha Joe en cognant.

Au premier coup de poing, en plein visage, l’homme tomba comme une pierre. Sa femme hurla, les gens du supermarché se mirent à paniquer. Mais les rares hommes présents hésitaient à intervenir, tant l’agresseur les effrayaient physiquement.

Joe frappa le pédophile à terre, jusqu’à ce que l’agent de sécurité du magasin essaye de s’interposer.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla-t-il.

Joe se redressa et leva les mains, d’un air innocent, avant de les baisser tranquillement le long de son corps : « Ok, ok… c’est fini… J’arrête… Vous voyez ? Je suis calme… » fit Joe à l’agent de sécurité. Le pervers était toujours au sol, le visage en sang.

« Bougez pas ! » cria l’agent de sécurité à Joe, une main posée sur l’arme qu’il portait à la ceinture, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la victime étendue sur le sol : « Monsieur, ça va ? » demanda-t-il. De sa main libre, il aida le pédophile à se relever.

« Ça va, ça va… » dit l’homme, en essuyant le sang de sa bouche. Il jetait des regards en coin inquiet à cette brute qui venait de le tabasser. Le père, sans aucun doute, se dit-il. Et il savait. Oui, il savait pour le bordel pédophile. _Merde_. _Tout ça risque de m’exploser à la gueule, pensa-t-il._

« Vous voulez porter plainte, Monsieur ? » demanda l’agent de sécurité. « Je vais appeler la police ! »

L’épouse s’écria : « Mais bien sûr qu’on va porter plainte ! »

« Non, non ! » répondit le pédophile. « C’est rien, ça va aller… Un petit différend… »

« Quoi ? » s’exclama sa femme, atterrée.

« La ferme, Meg ! Laisse tomber ! » Puis, se tournant vers l’agent de sécurité, il insista : « N’appelez pas la police. C’est rien, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas porter plainte ».

Sans un mot, Joe tourna les talons et se précipita sur Nina, toujours plantée près des caisses, les bras ballants, figée comme une statue de sel.

« Viens… » murmura Joe. « On s’en va… »

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle fixait de son regard vague le pédophile qui l’observait.

Alors Joe laissa les sacs de courses sur le sol.

Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses et dans le dos de Nina, l’attrapa dans ses bras, et l’emporta avec lui jusqu’à la voiture. Nina le serra très fort, le nez fourré dans son cou.

Devant les portes automatiques du supermarché, l’agent de sécurité prit son portable et appela les flics locaux : « Hum, oui, bonjour, j’ai un incident à vous signaler… »

**_A suivre…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils avaient étouffé l’affaire, bien sûr.

Un réseau de prostitution infantile sur le territoire américain, des hommes politiques et dirigeants pédophiles, des cadavres essaimés un peu partout, des agents du gouvernement missionnés pour exécuter l’homme de main payé pour sauver une gamine, tout cela ne devait jamais être révélé au grand public. Cela aurait fait vaciller les fondements de la démocratie.

Non, officiellement, il s’agissait d’une série d’accidents, ou de meurtres non élucidés, vite classés par des non-lieux.

Voilà, le dossier était refermé…

Enfin, _presque_ refermé… Il restait toutefois un problème.

Joe, le tueur à gages.

Et la gamine, Nina, 13 ans, la fille du sénateur Votto que Joe avait sauvé.

Le FBI les avait retrouvés rapidement, deux jours après, au hasard d’un contrôle routier, un barrage aux frontières de l’Etat.

Où auraient-ils pu aller, d’ailleurs ? Qu’auraient-ils fait ? Cette cavale était sans espoir.

Lors de son interpellation, sur cette route déserte, baignée de soleil, Joe n’avait pas essayé de résister.

Il avait stoppé son véhicule, et s’était laissé arrêter sans problème.

La gamine, elle, avait hurlé, crié, pleuré à chaudes larmes, tandis que deux femmes flics tentaient de la faire monter de force à l’arrière d’une voiture de police. Ses cris étaient déchirants : « Joe ! Joe !!! Ne me laisse pas ! S’il te plait ! Empêche-les de me prendre ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Joe !!!! 

Joe avait essayé de la calmer alors que déjà, les flics le menottaient : « Ça ira… Nina, calme-toi… Tout ira bien… Ils ne te feront rien… »

« Mais, toi, ils vont te tuer ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Joe ! Ne les laisse pas m’enlever ! Reste avec moi ! Joooooe ! »

Mais déjà, la portière de la voiture de police se refermait sur Nina.

Joe se demandait où ils l’emmenaient. Auprès d’un membre restant de sa famille, sans doute, ou des services sociaux… Ou peut-être d’abord à l’hôpital, pour l’examiner, voir si elle allait bien… Mais après ce qu’elle avait vécu, est-ce qu’elle pouvait aller bien ? Joe, lui, ne s’était jamais remis de son enfance martyrisée.

Les flics se retournèrent vers l’homme qu’ils venaient de menotter : « Bon, allez, on emporte celui-là au poste… »

« Quelles sont les charges ? » demanda Joe.

« Enlèvement de mineure, un délit fédéral, Mr Ramsay ! ».

**o o o**

L’accusation, bien sûr, n’avait pas tenu longtemps. Arrivé au poste de police, le FBI s’était pointé auprès des flics locaux, avec ordre d’arrêter tout ce cirque.

Etouffer l’affaire à tout prix, c’était le maître mot.

« Il n’y a pas d’enlèvement de mineur, shérif. C’est le père de la petite qui avait requis les services de cet homme de main. »

« Je mets quoi, alors, sur ma fiche ? » demanda le policier chargé de la paperasse. « Je peux pas mettre violences volontaires… Il n’a même pas essayé de se rebeller lors de son arrestation. Et le type du supermarché refuse de porter plainte ».

« Mettez homicide… » répondit l’agent du FBI

« Homicide ? Homicide sur qui ? » s’étonna le flic, ignorant l’histoire de la filière de prostitution pédophile, des deux cadavres trouvés chez le suspect.

« Nous nous occuperons d’établir l’accusation plus tard… » fit l’agent du FBI, balayant l’argument d’un geste vague. « Là, ça n’a pas d’importance… »

« Si vous le dites… Vous devez savoir des trucs qu’on ne sait pas… » opina-t-il, prudent. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

« Le dossier est partiellement classé… Nous nous arrangerons avec le Procureur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, livrez-le nous, on terminera la procédure nous-même… ».

« Aucun problème… Vous savez certainement ce que vous faites », soupira le flic, conciliant. Il était heureux de se débarrasser de cet hôte encombrant dont l’affaire sentait le soufre.

**o o o**

Au sein de la prison centrale, dans le parloir réservé à la défense, Joe écoutait son avocat lui faire un topo sur son affaire. La pièce était petite, grise, sale, et ils se faisaient face autour d’une table branlante sur laquelle s’étalait le gros dossier apporté par le juriste en costume-cravate.

« Bon, alors, l’affaire se présente mieux que je ne l’imaginais. Le dossier de l’accusation se concentre seulement deux infractions : d’abord, l’agression d’un livreur… Violences avec menaces. » L’avocat regarda les procès-verbaux dans le dossier : « Vous l’avez frappé, ligoté et jeté comme ça, sur le trottoir ? » Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, juste une remarque étonnée.

L’avocat poursuivit : « Mais ils veulent bien passer là-dessus. Les faits sont mineurs. Ensuite, pour les deux cadavres retrouvés à votre domicile, le Procureur vous propose la qualification d’homicides involontaires… Après tout, ces deux agents se sont introduits par fraude chez vous, sans mandat, et vous avez pu… comment dire… » L’avocat fouilla dans ses papiers : « … vous méprendre… Voilà… C’est le terme choisi par le Procureur… Bref, vous n’avez pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Une sorte d’accident, quoi… »

Joe, immobile, le regardait silencieusement. L’avocat se dit que son client était un taiseux.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas ce que le bureau du Procureur cache dans cette affaire, mais vous auriez dû encourir des poursuites pour meurtre au premier degré ».

L’avocat se racla la gorge et se mit à fixer son client avec une curiosité ma dissimulé. « J’ignore qui vous êtes vraiment, Mr Ramsay, mais je suis persuadé que vous devez en savoir beaucoup sur cette affaire, et que tout cela m’échappe. Je n’ai pas pu accéder à votre dossier militaire, ni à votre dossier d’ancien agent fédéral… », fit-il, en se demandant comment ce type barbu à l’allure d’ouvrier avait pu travailler pendant douze ans au FBI.

Le juriste espérait un peu, sans trop y croire, que le type finirait par parler un peu, qu’il livrerait une explication… Mais non, rien de rien. Joe se taisait désespérément.

L’avocat soupira : « J’ignore s’il vous protège ou si vous avez quelque chose contre eux, mais le marché est équitable : le Procureur vous propose 5 ans, libérable un peu avant, sous parole en cas de bonne conduite. Prenez ça comme une faveur de votre ancien camp… Est-ce que je peux donner votre accord au Procureur ? ».

« Ok… » murmura Joe, de sa voix fatiguée, cette petite voix éraillée qui tranchait complètement avec son physique de bucheron.

« Parfait ! » L’avocat était ravi que l’affaire se conclut si vite, et si bien. « Je vais dire au bureau du Procureur que vous plaidez coupable, et acceptez la peine ». Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à son client : « Vous verrez, cinq ans, ça passe vite… Et vous n’en ferrez peut-être que quatre, ou trois et demi… Allez, au revoir, Mr Ramsay. »

**o o o**

— **_Cabinet de Mme Glove, pédophyschiatre ; six mois plus tard_** —

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Nina… » soupira la psy, en notant quelque chose dans son dossier.

En face d’elle, la gamine la regardait, l’air buté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en se mordillant les lèvres : « Je veux le voir… »

« Nina, tu ne peux pas. Tu n’as que 13 ans, et cet homme n’est pas de ta famille. »

« J’ai besoin de voir Joe… » répéta-t-elle, avec ce visage froid et impassible qu’elle avait souvent, comme déconnecté de toute émotion.

« Les prisons ne sont pas faites pour les petites filles. Et de plus… » commença la psychiatre avant de s’arrêter un instant, réfléchissant à la façon de présenter les choses sous un angle neutre : « Ta grand-mère et son avocat m’ont fait savoir qu’ils ne souhaitent pas cette rencontre… Ils trouvent que c’est… _déplacé…_ »

« Moi, je veux le voir… »

« Nina… » soupira la psychiatre, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Depuis hier, j’ai arrêté de manger. Et je ne me nourrirais plus tant que je ne verrais pas Joe… »

« Oh ! Nina, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » fit la psy, avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix : « Ce n’est pas un comportement très sain… L’anorexie est une maladie mentale. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand une petite fille devient anorexique ? » commença-t-elle, légèrement menaçante.

« Quoi ? Vous allez m’enfermer chez les fous ? » protesta Nina, élevant sa petite voix fluette : « Je ne suis pas anorexique ! J’ai faim, j’ai envie de manger, mais je me priverai ! Je ne recommencerai à manger que si je vois Joe. J’ai le _droit_ de le voir ! »

« Nina, tu ne vas pas te mettre en danger pour un inconnu, quand même ! »

« Ce n’est pas un inconnu, c’est Joe. Et je ne serai jamais en danger avec lui. Au contraire, il n’y a qu’avec lui que je pourrais me sentir vraiment en sécurité… »

« Dans une prison ? Au milieu des hurlements des détenus, de l’odeur d’urine, de la crasse… » La psy essayait de la dégoûter, de la faire changer d’avis. « Allons, Nina, sois raisonnable… »

« Je suis très raisonnable. C’est très raisonnable de vouloir le voir, d’aller au parloir… J’en ai besoin… Il faut que je le voie… Il faut que je le voie… » répétait-elle en boucle. « Je veux voir Joe ».

Le Dr Glove ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette gamine tenait plus que tout à revoir cet homme de main embauché par son père, aujourd'hui suicidé. Qu’avait-il fait exactement, à part la retrouver alors qu’elle fuguait ? Car il ne s’agissait que de ça, n’est-ce pas ? A moins que… Le médecin se doutait bien qu’il manquait des pièces au puzzle, et elle ne parvenait pas à les assembler.

« S’il vous plait… Je dois le voir… » répéta Nina.

La pédopsychiatre soupira, rendant les armes : « Bon… Je vais parler à ta grand-mère… »

— **_Deux mois plus tard ; prison centrale_** —

Elle avait attendu longtemps… tellement longtemps depuis qu’elle avait été arrachée des bras protecteurs de Joe.

Huit mois, déjà.

Entre temps, elle avait même fêté ses quatorze ans.

Le gardien vint la chercher pour l’emmener au parloir privé, intime, réservé aux familles et aux couples.

En se levant de sa chaise, Nina fit un geste de la main, stoppant l’avocat mandaté par sa grand-mère qui avait pour ordre de l’accompagner. « Je veux y aller seule… »

« Mademoiselle Votto !» s’exclama le juriste : « C’est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser avec ce fou furieux toute seule en plein milieu de cette prison. C’est un meurtrier ! J’ai pour mission de protéger vos intérêts et vérifier le bon déroulement de cet entretien… ».

« Je veux le voir seule ! » répéta Nina. « On est en prison… Il ne peut rien m’arriver, ici. » La petite fille cherchait des arguments pour le convaincre. « En plus, regardez, le gardien est armé. »

« Mademoiselle, ce n’est pas possible… »

« Ne me faites pas ça, Monsieur… S’il vous plait… » supplia Nina, dont les yeux s’étaient embués.

Le juriste hésita un instant, regardant alternativement le gardien armé et la gamine qu’il représentait. Puis, il soupira : « Bon… Entendu… » Et, se tournant vers l’agent du service pénitentiaire, il ajouta, avec le ton d’un homme de pouvoir qui a l’habitude de se faire obéir : « S’il la touche, vous le descendez, compris ? »

**o o o**

Arrivé dans l'aile des parloirs, le gardien pensa qu'il devait rassurer la gosse qu’il escortait. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que, pour la première fois depuis huit mois, Nina se sentait au contraire en sécurité : « C'est là-bas, au bout du couloir, dans une minuscule cellule. Il y a comme une petite fenêtre grillagée percée dans la porte. Je vous regarderai par cette lucarne, là. Au moindre problème, vous criez, et je bondirais, ok ? »

Nina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ces précautions excessives : « Joe ne me fera jamais de mal, Monsieur. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. C'est le seul qui s'est jamais occupé de moi, de toute ma vie... Avec lui, je serai en sécurité... »

Le gardien eut l'air très étonné, mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'argumenter, ou de jouer les psys. Il entraîna la gamine dans un long couloir, jusqu'à la porte d'un parloir étroit.

« Tenez, c'est là... Vous avez une heure... »

« Merci... »

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Nina entra dans la petite pièce grise et crasseuse, elle vit Joe, assis à la table au milieu des 9 m2. Une chaise vide lui faisait face.

Elle fit quelques pas, et entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Joe la regarda avancer avec ses grands yeux bleus expressifs. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cet air d'ours mal léché contre lequel elle avait envie de se blottir.

Elle s'assit à la table devant lui, sans rien dire.

Lui, toujours taiseux, ne parlait qu'avec son regard torturé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu le voir. Il ne recevait jamais de visite.

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et les avança vers lui : « Tes mains... » murmura-t-elle.

Joe comprit. Il posa à son tour les siennes à plat sur la table, naturellement.

Alors, Nina glissa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses paumes la chaleur irradier de son corps viril d'homme.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger, profitant juste du contact de l'autre, de cette parenthèse de douceur.

Puis, lentement, Nina entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Joe, et ramena ses grosses mains vers elle. Elle lui ouvrit les paumes, et nicha son visage au creux de ses mains, cherchant sa caresse, sa chaleur, sa protection. Elle se sentait bien, là... Tellement bien... Enfin en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années même peut-être pour la première fois de sa courte vie...

Bercée par la perfection de cette caresse, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant, faisant des mains de Joe un oreiller, et elle se mit à respirer lentement, tranquillement, enfin heureuse.

La tête de côté, les yeux fermés, elle flottait comme dans de la ouate. Ils demeurèrent un long moment comme ça.

« Joe... Combien de temps tu vas rester là ? » finit-elle par demander au bout d'un certain temps.

« Encore quatre ans... »

Quatre ans, c'était abominablement long. Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses petites mains sur les poignets virils de Joe, comme pour le capturer, comme pour le retenir.

Puis, de sa petite voix, elle murmura : « Je t'attendrai, Joe... Toujours... »

**_A suivre..._ **


	3. chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

— **_Maison des Votto, chambre de Nina_** —

Elle détestait ce corps. Elle détestait ses seins. Pourtant, elle aurait dû aimer ces formes naissantes qui lui donnaient petit à petit un air de femme. Les mutations de son corps seraient une protection contre les pédophiles… Mais pourtant, au contraire, ces changements l’angoissaient.

Le corps des fillettes, le corps des adolescentes, le corps des femmes, qu’est-ce que ça changeait ? Il y avait toujours des prédateurs qui les attendaient, quel que soit leurs formes rondes ou infantiles, quel que soit leur âge.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Elle redoutait le regard de ces hommes dégueulasses qui la reluquaient comme une proie lorsqu’elle allait au lycée, peur de ces petits mecs immatures et violents, qui se gavaient de porno dans sa classe, peur de ses propres désirs, aussi.

Car les prédateurs ont une puissance mortifère sur leurs victimes : ils leur imposent leurs déviances, ils les écrasent sous leur perversité. Tout votre être, tout votre crâne, toutes vos émotions sont noyées dans les eaux noires de leurs fantasmes.

Comment se sauver de ça ? Comment se sauver de la prison que deviennent vos propres pensées, quand ces pensées vous échappent, qu’elles sont passées sous le contrôle de votre propre bourreau ?

Comment aurait-elle pu dire ça au Dr Glove ? Comment lui parler de ces hommes qui l’avaient possédée, qui avaient fait d’elle un jouet ?

Pour tout le monde, elle avait fait une fugue. Son père avait envoyé quelqu’un la chercher. C’est tout. Fin de l’histoire.

Personne n’avait pas vraiment posé de questions. Sa grand-mère, dont la réputation avait déjà été abîmée par le procès que son mari avait perdu, s’était surtout inquiétée de son image, de la presse, des ragots, du qu’en-dira-t-on… Etouffer l’affaire, éviter la publicité.

Nina s’était tue. Les mots qui auraient pu décrire ce qu’elle avait subi restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’elle avait enduré aux mains de son propre père, puis dans cette maison de passe, aux mains du gouverneur Williams, aux mains de tous ces autres pédophiles. Non. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait que de subir le corps de ces hommes… Ces corps d’adultes sur son corps d’enfant.

Personne, non.

Sauf Joe.

Lui, il savait. Il avait vu l’endroit où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. Il l’avait sauvée.

Il l’avait pris dans ses bras, porté sur son dos.

Il avait tué pour elle. Risqué sa vie pour elle.

Joe était le seul.

Rien d’autre ni personne ne comptait pour elle.

Il n’y avait que Joe.

Et si on l’empêchait de le voir, elle en mourrait.

Oui, elle en mourrait.

Elle se tuerait.

— **_Prison centrale ; deux jours plus tard_** —

« Ramsay ! Parloir ! »

Le gardien avait hurlé depuis le couloir, frappant la porte de métal avec sa matraque.

Joe se leva et se présenta, mains dans le dos, prêt à être menotté. L’agent pénitentiaire haussa les épaules : « Non, c’est bon, Ramsay… Allez, viens par là… »

« Qui est au parloir ? » demanda Joe.

« Ton baveux… »

Joe eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ce n’était donc que son avocat qui lui rendait visite, sans doute pour lui parler de son dossier. Peut-être que des négociations avec le Procureur venaient de commencer pour une libération sur parole, d’ici deux ans.

Malgré l’espoir de voir son dossier avancer, Joe était déçu que ce soit son avocat qui l’attende au parloir. Il se rendait compte qu’il avait espéré que ce soit Nina.

Depuis qu’elle était venue lui rendre cette unique visite, Joe s’était mis à espérer qu’elle reviendrait. Mais les semaines s’étaient écoulées, puis les mois… Deux, trois, presque quatre mois aujourd'hui avaient passé, et rien… Plus rien… Plus de nouvelles d’elle.

Arrivés dans le couloir des parloirs, le gardien désigna une cellule et fit entrer Joe.

« Ah ! Mr Ramsay ! » fit l’avocat en lui tendant sa main. « J’ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! » commença-t-il avant de se raviser, réalisant que ses propos étaient peu appropriés et pouvaient être mal compris : « Enfin… De tristes nouvelles, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien… Asseyez-vous ! »

Joe s’installa sur la chaise bancale en jetant à son avocat un regard suspicieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une alarme s’alluma dans le cerveau de Joe.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, stressé.

« Votre… comment dire… La jeune fille que vous avez… heu… secouru… » bafouilla l’avocat, cherchant ses mots. Il était meilleur juriste que psychologue. Il ne savait pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Nina… » précisa Joe. Son regard était devenu noir, terrifiant.

« Voilà… Elle… Elle est à l’hôpital… » commença le juriste. « Mais elle va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien… » Face à cet ex-Marine au physique impressionnant, il se sentait légèrement mal à l’aise. Après tout, cet homme avait du sang sur les mains.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? » demanda Joe de sa voix éraillée. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

« Elle a fait une… une tentative de suicide… », lâcha l’avocat brutalement.

Joe prit sa tête entre ses mains et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il suffoquait. Que lui veuille mourir, c’était normal. Mais pas elle ! Non, pas Nina !

« Elle… elle a demandé à vous voir… » expliqua le juriste. « C’est ça, la bonne nouvelle. Vous allez bénéficier d’une permission de sortie pour vous rendre au Saint-James Hospital. Et si cette première sortie se passe bien, si vous ne créez pas de problème, la permission sera probablement renouvelée le temps de son hospitalisation… » conclut l’avocat, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Il était très satisfait de lui-même. Il avait réussi une belle négociation au bénéfice de son client.

Mais l’ex-Marine paraissait tellement bouleversé que l’avocat s’inquiéta : « Vous allez bien, Mr Ramsay ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… » commença Joe, qui se sentait pris d’une sorte de vertige. « Non… je ne crois pas… Nina est à l’hôpital… Nina a voulu mourir… »

« Oui… Mais elle va bien à présent, ne vous inquiétez pas… Et elle veut vous voir. Elle vous réclame, Mr Ramsay » répéta l’avocat, avant de préciser : « Pour être précis, ça fait même des mois qu’elle demande à vous voir… Je crois que ça fait partie du problème, et aussi de la solution. Sa grand-mère, chez qui elle a été placée, ne souhaitait pas qu’elle revienne ici, à la pénitentiaire… La petite est déjà si difficile à gérer, elle avait peur que ça la perturbe encore plus… »

Joe hocha vaguement la tête.

Le juriste se racla la gorge et reprit : « Il avait permis votre rencontre précédente, mais il a préféré empêcher les suivantes. Il souhaitait que Nina coupe les ponts avec vous… dans son intérêt, pour son équilibre. Mal lui en a pris. La gosse a craqué… »

Joe contracta ses mâchoires, cherchant à comprendre, cherchant à faire taire la douleur qui lui ravageait le crâne. « Il faut que je la voie… »

« C’est prévu… L’autorisation court pour la journée de demain, 9h – 19h. N’oubliez pas de revenir ici à temps. J’ai déjà fait les papiers nécessaires auprès de l’administration. »

Sur ces mots, l’avocat se leva, prêt à partir, puis se ravisa un instant : « Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais j’ai cru comprendre que… que l’administration pénitentiaire a également retenu des lettres qu’elle vous avait écrites… La gosse a l’air de beaucoup tenir à vous, vous comprenez ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » insista-t-il, d’un regard entendu. « Sa grand-mère et la pédopsychiatre n’arrivent pas à comprendre l’affection que la petite vous porte… ». L’avocat faillit ajouter : ‘ _moi non plus, d’ailleurs_ ’. Mais il se retint.

Une fois debout, le juriste frappa deux coups brefs à la porte, pour signifier au gardien qu’il avait terminé. Puis, avant de sortir, il ajouta à l’attention de son client : « A présent, c’est vous qui avez la main, Mr Ramsay. Tâchez de ne pas la perdre et de gagner la partie. Vous sortirez plus vite d’ici… »

**o o o**

Lorsque Joe frappa à la porte de la chambre d’hôpital, il entendit une petite voix triste et fatiguée lui répondre : « Entrez… »

Il pénétra dans la pièce et son cœur bondit lorsqu’il la vit. Elle était allongée sur le lit blanc, en chemise de nuit bleu pale, ses bras maigres reposant sur les draps.

« Joe ! » fit-elle, un large sourire irradiant soudainement son visage, tandis que ses yeux s’embuaient.

Il s’approcha et s’assit au bord du lit. Son poids fit tanguer le matelas, qui s’inclinait à présent d’un côté.

Nina, aussitôt, se redressa dans le lit et tendit ses bras maigres vers lui : « Prends-moi dans tes bras, Joe… S’il te plait… » Il obéit, et elle se lova aussitôt contre sa poitrine. « Serre-moi fort… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Nina ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Ils ne voulaient plus que je te voie, ils m’ont empêchée de venir à la prison. Je ne savais pas comment leur dire qu’ils ne devaient pas faire ça, qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit, que ça me tuait. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Alors, j’ai pris des médicaments… Pas beaucoup, mais un peu trop quand même… »

Il l’écoutait attentivement, avec une tendresse mêlée d’inquiétude. « Tu ne dois plus faire ça, Nina… Plus jamais… Promets-le moi… »

« Je te le promets, Joe… Mais je n’avais pas d’autres armes contre eux… » murmura-t-elle, le visage enfoui contre son torse massif. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir, tu sais… Je voulais juste qu’ils comprennent enfin, qu’ils acceptent. En tout cas, maintenant, ils ne nous empêcheront plus de nous voir… La pédopsychiatre a dit qu’il fallait qu’on me laisse te voir, que c’était dangereux pour mon équilibre de m’en empêcher. J’ai promis à tout le monde que je serai sage, que je ne me ferai plus de mal tant que pourrais te voir… »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi », fit Joe en caressant ses cheveux blonds soyeux.

Elle eut un sourire qu’il ne put voir, puis frotta le bout de son nez dans son cou : « Tu sens bon… »

« J’ai eu le droit de prendre une douche aujourd'hui… »

« Oh ? C’est pas tous les jours, les douches, à la prison ? »

Joe secoua négativement la tête. En dehors de la sexualité prédatrice de certains hommes, qu’à son âge elle aurait dû ignorer, elle demeurait une petite fille. Elle était si naïve, si innocente, bien loin de deviner ses conditions carcérales épouvantables que Joe subissait.

« Quant est-ce que tu sors ? »

« Dans un peu moins de quatre ans… Peut-être avant, si j’obtiens une libération sur parole… »

« On pourra s’en aller… Partir… partir loin, n’importe où… Être ensemble… »

Joe ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni briser ses rêves de petite fille. Pas aujourd'hui, pas tant qu’elle était sur ce lit d’hôpital…

Après, ce serait différent. Elle grandirait, elle oublierait…

Nina vivrait sa vie dans la lumière, et lui, retournait dans les ténèbres des milieux undergrounds, dans son monde de violence et de sang.

Il n’était qu’un ex-Marine, une brute, un homme de main, et il n’avait jamais rien su faire d’autre que de cogner et de tuer. C’est ce qu’on lui avait appris à l’armée. Il avait connu les opérations extérieures, respiré l’odeur de la peur, de la torture et de la mort. Il avait exécuté des inconnus, sur ordre, dans des pays lointains. Il avait assassiné des pédophiles, ici, aux USA. La mort, il ne connaissait que ça.

Pourquoi Nina s’accrochait à lui ? Il avait un passé tellement lourd à porter, et il accumulait les tares : dysfonctionnel, violent, suicidaire, alternant les crises d’angoisse et les terreurs incontrôlables qui le conduisaient à faire n’importe quoi. Il s’enfermait parfois dans un placard, un sac en plastique sur la tête, pour respirer à s’en étouffer… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’il ait envie de se foutre en l’air. Il était tout le contraire de ce dont cette gamine avait besoin.

Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait foutu d’une gosse, de toute façon ? Cette fuite, le jour où il l’avait sauvée des mains du gouverneur Williams, c’était juste une folie. Où auraient-ils pu aller, de toute façon ?

« A quoi tu penses, Joe ? »

« A toi… Tu as la vie devant toi, Nina. Tu feras des études, tu rencontreras quelqu’un, un jour… J’espère que tu oublieras… » Il l’espérait. Car lui, il n’avait hélas jamais pu oublier son enfance.

Elle eut subitement l’air paniqué. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et attrapa ses épaules, l’agrippant avec violence : « Non, Joe ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse jamais ! Si tu me laisses, j’en meurs, Joe ! »

« Ok, ok… » murmura-t-il, d’un ton apaisant. Il ne répondit rien d’autre, pour ne pas l’inquiéter davantage. Ce n’était pas le jour, pas le moment. Il fallait juste laisser le temps agir et cicatriser ses blessures. « Je serai là, Nina. Je serai toujours là… »

Un peu rassurée, elle l’enlaça à nouveau, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Tu as le droit de rester jusqu’à quelle heure ? »

« Il faut que je sois rentré à la prison à 19h… »

« Et ensuite, tu reviendras ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si j’ai une autre permission de sortie… »

« J’aurais le droit de venir te voir, tu sais, maintenant… Ils ne peuvent plus nous séparer… »

« Je sais… » la rassura Joe.

Le visage de la gamine demeurait marqué, fatigué par la tentative de suicide médicamenteuse, et par l’angoisse qui la rongeait. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

« Ça va ? » s’inquiéta Joe.

« Emmène-moi dans le jardin, en bas… J’ai envie de respirer de l’air frais. »

Joe tourna la tête vers la fenêtre : il n’y avait que des blocs de béton, des tours grises et tristes.

« En bas, il y a un petit square… » expliqua Nina. « J’ai le droit de prendre l’air, si je sors en fauteuil… Là… » fit-elle en désignant la chaise roulante pour handicapés dans le coin de la chambre.

« Ok… » fit Joe en se levant du lit. Il fit rouler la chaise jusqu’au pied du lit.

Nina ouvrit les draps blancs puis tendit ses mains vers lui, paumes tournées vers le plafond : « Prends-moi dans tes bras, Joe… »

Il glissa alors ses bras sous ses aisselles et sous ses cuisses, mais lorsqu’il voulut la reposer dans la chaise roulante, elle résista : « Attends… Pas tout de suite… Restons comme ça encore un peu… »

**_A suivre…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

— **_Prison centrale ; cellule de Joe_** —

Etendu à plat dos sur le lit du haut, Joe entendait son codétenu ronfler en dessous de lui. Il entendait aussi des cris lointains, ceux des détenus qui s’invectivaient, ceux qui hurlaient leurs angoisses nocturnes…

Joe n’arrivait pas à dormir. La nuit, c’était toujours un moment difficile.

Parfois, il attrapait le bout du drap, il le tordait pour en faire une sorte de corde et se l’enroulait autour du cou. Il serrait, serrait, serrait encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il étouffe, jusqu’à ce que son esprit craque sous l’effet de la privation d’oxygène, et que ses mains relâchent leur étreinte.

De temps en temps, il prenait un sac en plastique et fourrait sa tête dedans, s’étourdissant parfois jusqu’à s’évanouir.

S’il avait eu son .38, là, il se serrait flingué. Une balle en pleine tête… là, sous le menton…

Le jour où il avait sauvé Nina, et qu’ils s’étaient réfugiés dans cette cafétaria, il avait failli se faire sauter le crâne. Oui, en plein milieu de la salle, au milieu de tous les clients. Le temps qu’elle s’absente un instant, il avait sorti son .38, placé le canon contre sa gorge, armé le chien, positionné son doigt sur la détente et… Et rien… Il n’avait pas tiré. Pas ce jour-là… Il n’avait pas pu.

A cause de Nina… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, comme ça…

Mais un jour il le ferait. Un jour, il faudrait bien que ses tortures mentales cessent, que ces douleurs psychiatriques qui lui rivaient le crâne s’arrêtent. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à souffrir autant.

**o o o**

— **_Cafétaria de l’Hôpital Saint-James, deux jours plus tard_** —

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Joe, fronçant gentiment les sourcils.

Nina le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus émerveillés, un large sourire aux lèvres : « J’aime te voir manger… »

« J’aime manger… » fit-il, avalant une énorme bouchée de pizza. Il avait toujours faim, comme un besoin inextinguible de se remplir, de remplir son vide intérieur. La nourriture avait quelque chose de réconfortant, d’apaisant. Les repas constituaient souvent le seul moment de la journée où il se sentait à peu près bien, apaisé, où la violence en lui se mettait en sourdine.

Nina, les coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur son poing, le regardait fascinée. Elle détaillait sa bouche, ses lèvres bien ourlées, cette petite cicatrice au-dessus, qu’elle avait envie de toucher.

Qu’est-ce que ça ferait d’embrasser Joe ?, pensait-elle. Non, pas sur la joue, pas d’un chaste baiser. L’embrasser avec sur la bouche… Un vrai baiser, tendre, un baiser amoureux… Pas un de ces baisers obscènes que ces hommes pervers lui avaient imposés lorsqu’ils abusaient d’elle.

Avec Joe, le jour où ça arriverait, ce serait un vrai baiser. _Son premier vrai baiser_.

Ce fût la voix éraillée de Joe qui la sortit de ses rêveries.

« Tu ne manges pas ton dessert ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt pour le pot de yaourt posé sur son plateau de la cafétéria en plastique marron.

« Si… Enfin, non. Tu le veux ?

« Non, je préfèrerais que tu le manges, Nina. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces… »

Alors Nina ouvrit le yaourt et se mit à l’avaler docilement. Elle voulait faire plaisir à Joe. Elle voulait être comme Joe voulait qu’elle soit.

Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, il s’inquiéta : « Quand est-ce que tu sors de l’hôpital ? »

« Demain… » soupira-t-elle. « Tu ne pourras plus quitter la prison pour me voir, je le sais… Tes permissions s’arrêtent, on me l’a dit. Mais moi, je pourrais venir te voir là-bas ».

« Repose-toi d’abord, Nina… » fit Joe, essayant de ramener la gamine à la raison. « Ces murs crasseux, cette cellule de visite dégueulasse, les punaises, les cafards, l’odeur, les cris des détenus, tu ne devrais pas t’infliger ça… »

« Mais puisqu’ils te l’infligent à toi ! »

« J’ai été condamné par la justice, Nina… Je dois payer… »

« J’aurais dû, moi aussi… » commença-t-elle de sa petite voix avant que la main large et puissante de Joe soudainement se plaque sur ses lèvres et la bâillonne. « Chut ! Tais-toi… Il ne s’est rien passé, Nina… C’est _moi_ qui aie tué le gouverneur Williams, ok ? Si un jour les fédéraux rouvraient l’enquête, si tu étais interrogée, _je_ l’ai tué, Nina… Tu as compris ? »

Nina hocha lentement la tête et saisit le poignet de Joe, retenant sa main contre sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, et il sentit qu’au creux de la paume de sa main, elle déposait un baiser.

**o o o**

— **_Prison centrale ; un mois plus tard_** —

A présent que Nina était sortie de l’hôpital, il n’y avait plus lieu de lui accorder une permission. Les seules autorisations qu’il pourrait obtenir, ce serait celles qui seraient liées à la recherche d’un emploi. C’était les règles communes des libérations sur parole : la bonne conduite et la rédemption par le travail.

Alors, Joe cherchait un job, renouait des contacts, les rares fois où il pouvait passer un coup de fil.

C’était sa préoccupation principale. Retrouver _son_ boulot. Ou du moins, retrouver _un_ boulot. Il y avait de quoi faire dans les activités d’enquêtes privées. Un homme de main comme lui, aussi efficace, ne pouvait pas rester sans emploi. Au pire, il trouverait un taf de soutier sur des chantiers. Sa force physique était son meilleur CV.

Et puis, de toute façon, c’était la seule solution. Pour sortir de taule de manière anticipée, il fallait la caution d’un employeur. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à son compte. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard, après sa libération sur parole, tout pourrait sans doute changer. Mais pas dans l’immédiat.

Enfin, pensa-t-il, si tout marchait bien, s’il se tenait à carreau en prison, dans deux ans, il pourrait sortir. Peut-être même dans un an et demi.

Faire profil bas, contrôler sa violence, éviter de démolir un de ses codétenus, et ensuite, il pourrait retrouver sa liberté. Enfin.

**o o o**

— **_Maison des Votto ; Chambre de Nina_** —

Elle avait d’abord eu peur que, depuis qu’elle était sortie de l’hôpital, ils lui interdisent à nouveau de voir Joe.

Une peur irrationnelle. Une angoisse sans fondement.

Car désormais, tout le monde avait bien compris qu’elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séparation. Sa santé mentale semblait dépendre de cet homme. Ils n’empêcheraient plus ses visites à la maison d’arrêt.

Elle choisit un chemiser blanc et un pull bleu marine, avec un jean foncé. Elle s’habilla près du lit, puis elle se regarda dans la grande glace de sa chambre.

Elle n’aimait pas ce qu’elle voyait. Son reflet la dégoûtait. Elle était la fille qui avait été violée. Encore et encore. Par plusieurs prédateurs. Combien au juste ? A part son père, il y avait encore eu le gouverneur Williams, qui voulait se l’approprier, et des dizaines d’autres hommes, encore, dont les visages à présent commençaient à s’effacer. Sa mémoire s’estompait.

Qui étaient ces hommes ? Où vivaient tous ces pédophiles qui l’avait violée ? Joe en avait tué plusieurs à coup de marteau, dans la maison close, lorsqu’il était venu la libérer. Leurs crânes avaient éclaté et leurs corps nus de pervers s’étaient écroulés sur le sol. Elle ne se rappelait plus leurs visages à présent ; elle ne voyait plus que la boue de l’amas rouge de chair éclatée.

Sa mémoire dysfonctionnait.

Nina avait lu des choses à ce sujet. Les enfants victimes de viol subissent un trauma si important que le cerveau se met en quelque sorte en pause. Pour écraser la souffrance, il l’efface… Enfin, non, il ne l’efface pas complètement. Il met juste l’horreur dans un recoin, caché quelque part, comme on glisse la poussière sous le tapis… jusqu’au jour où tout remonte à la surface et que la mémoire ravage alors la vie de l’enfant martyr, devenu adulte.

Est-ce que son cerveau était en train de la protéger en verrouillant ses souvenirs ? Est-ce pour ça que tout devenait flou, que tout s’embrouillait ?

Ne plus y penser.

Oublier.

Nina aurait préféré disparaître, se cacher dans un coin, dans un endroit protégé où plus personne ne pourrait la regarder, ni la toucher.

Sauf Joe.

Ses gestes étaient doux. Son regard était bon. Quand il la regardait, elle lisait dans ses yeux qu’il la protégerait. Toujours.

**o o o**

— **_Prison centrale, un peu plus tard_** —

Assis face à face, dans cette éternelle petite salle grise, de chaque côté de l’étroite table, Joe et Nina parlaient peu.

Leur dialogue passait par leurs mains.

A chaque fois qu’elle avait le droit de venir, Nina avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir ses larges paumes chaudes sur sa peau fragile. Ça la tranquillisait, ça la sécurisait. Aussitôt, elle se sentait apaisée, heureuse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Joe, quand tu sortiras ? »

Il soupira, un peu gêné : « Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d’autre que ce que je faisais avant… »

Nina se souvenait du marteau, des crânes qu’il avait défoncés, des têtes éclatées. Mais c’était pour elle qu’il avait fait ça. Savoir qu’il était capable de tuer la rassurait.

Joe poursuivit : « Ou peut-être un travail sur des chantiers. J’ai le corps taillé pour les travaux de bête de somme… »

Nina retourna ses grosses mains pour en examiner les paumes : « J’aime tes mains, Joe. Ce sont les seules qui savent me protéger… » Et elle amena sa main droite contre son visage, et déposa un baiser au creux de sa main.

Elle sentit une sorte de résistance. Joe semblait perturbé et tenta de retirer sa main.

« Joe… S’il te plait… » supplia-t-elle, retenant sa main contre sa bouche.

Alors Joe se laissa faire. Elle embrassa longuement cette paume chaude, avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes doux avec son autre main.

« Nina… Ce sont de vieilles mains, abimées, fatiguées, comme moi… Des mains pleines de sang… »

« Je les bénies », murmura-t-elle, refusant de les lâcher. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts qu’il tremblait un peu. « Ce sont elles qui m’ont sauvées… _Tu_ m’as sauvé, Joe ». Puis elle se pencha et posa sa tête blonde entre ses larges paumes viriles. « Je voudrais rester là, comme ça, sans bouger, jusqu’à ce que tu sortes… »

Joe ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Nina lui paraissait tellement irréelle. Comme une sorte de rêve éveillé. Un rayon de soleil éclairant l’anthracite de la prison et les ténèbres de sa vie.

**_A suivre…_ **

_Bon, attention, Joe reste Joe, globalement tel qu’il est dans le film, avec ses idées suicidaires et son désir permanent de se faire mal… Je prends pour base les scènes filmées par Lynn Ramsay (enfermement dans un placard, sac sur la tête, tentative de suicide par noyade et par arme à feu, etc.), et je les réintroduis dans l’histoire, pour essayer de m’approcher de sa personnalité véritable._

_Mais maintenant, comment Joe, « damaged beyond repair » (selon son propre créateur) pourra dealer avec les attentes de Nina, qui va grandir et qui, lorsqu'il sortira de prison, ne va pas l’oublier, ni passer à autre chose, bien au contraire… ? Mais ça, vous l’aviez compris_ _😉_ _Mais pour l'instant, Joe n'a pas terminé de purger sa peine... Pas encore..._


	5. chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

— **_Prison centrale de New-York, quelques mois plus tard_** —

« Monsieur ? » La petite voix de Nina avait interpellé le gardien qui marchait devant elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu’on a le droit de bouger les chaises ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bouger les chaises… » répéta Nina. « Est-ce qu’on peut ? Je voudrais m’asseoir à côté de lui… S’il vous plait… »

L’agent pénitentiaire soupira en tripotant son gros trousseau de clés : « Oui, oui… Vous pouvez… »

« Merci… »

Alors, lorsque Nina entra dans la cellule du parloir, pour la première fois, elle ne s’assit pas en face de lui. Elle attrapa le siège vide, et vint le placer tout contre Joe.

« On a le droit, j’ai demandé… » murmura-t-elle, alors que Joe jetait un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre de surveillance découpée dans la porte.

Assise à côté de lui, elle s’empressa de s’accrocher à son bras, et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre, dans la voiture de Joe… C’était la première fois qu’elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule… Ce jour-là, elle avait cru qu’il voudrait la même chose que les autres, elle avait essayé de… et il l’avait arrêtée : « Tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça… » avait-il murmuré. Pas obligée ? Il y avait donc des hommes qui ne se comportaient pas comme les autres ? A ce moment-là, il était devenu le seul et unique …_

_Joe…_

« C’est sûr, tu vas sortir bientôt ? » murmura-t-elle, de sa voix calme et neutre.

« Dans cinq mois, en principe… La date est fixée au vendredi 27 juin. »

« Où vas-tu habiter ? »

« Chez moi… J’ai une maison, qui nous appartenait, à ma mère et moi… »

« Seul ? »

« Seul. Ma mère est morte, Nina ».

« Je pourrais venir ? »

« Si tu veux oui… »

« Y habiter ? »

« Nina… » commença-t-il, sans savoir quoi ajouter d’autre.

« Je ne prendrais pas de place, tu sais… Je me mettrais dans un coin, je ne te gênerais pas, tu ne t’apercevras même pas que je suis là… »

Joe ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux doucement.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé un travail ? »

« Un truc provisoire, dans le bâtiment… Porter des sacs de plâtre, déplacer de lourdes poutres… J’ai le dos et les bras bâtis pour ça… Après, une fois dehors, quand ma parole sera terminée, je verrai… »

« Moi aussi, j’aimerais avoir un petit job, un job d’été, savoir ce que c’est que de gagner son propre argent… »

« Tu es trop jeune pour ça, Nina… Tu n’as que… » Joe s’arrêta, réfléchissant. Quel âge avait-elle à présent ?

Nina lui donna l’information qui lui manquait : « Je vais avoir seize ans, Joe… Je les aurais le mois prochain… Quand tu sortiras, en juin, je les aurais… »

_Seize ans…_

Joe peinait à réaliser que la fillette qu’il avait sauvée, trois ans auparavant, devenait peu à peu une femme. Pour lui, elle était toujours cette gamine de treize ans, arrachée des griffes de pédophiles.

Nina renforça son étreinte et nicha son nez dans son cou. Elle le respira longuement, comme un animal. Il sentait la sueur, il sentait le mâle. Elle murmura : « Tu n’as pas eu droit à une douche aujourd'hui… »

« Je sais, je pue… » Lui qui adorait les saunas, cette privation d’hygiène était une véritable torture. Il rêvait de rester des heures dans la vapeur moite, puis de se couler dans l’eau claire, et de laisser le jet de la douche dégouliner sur lui…

« Non, j’aime ton odeur, Joe… » Et elle l’enlaça de ses bras maigres, le retenant tout contre elle. « Mais tu sais, Joe, si tu me prends avec toi, je te laverais, je te soignerais, je te préparerais à manger, je ferais tout pour toi… Je pourvoirais à tous tes besoins… »

« Tu ne peux pas, Nina… »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire : qu’est-ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas ? Vivre avec lui ? Le laver ? Le soigner ? Pourvoir à ses besoins ? Il se trompait. Elle y arriverait.

« Si, Joe, je pourrais… Je saurais… »

« Non, Nina… » murmura Joe. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais pas l’homme que je suis… »

Et tout d’un coup, Nina comprit.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle savait de ses pulsions, de ses désirs, de son intimité ? Elle avait été dressée comme un petit animal à satisfaire les perversions de pédophiles et les déviances de son père incestueux.

Mais pas ceux d’un homme, un vrai.

La révélation la laissa figée comme une statue.

_Qui était Joe ?_

**o o o**

— **_Maison des Votto ; Chambre de Nina_** —

Nina se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit. Elle était en sueur.

Paniquée, elle écouta les bruits de cette grande maison inhumaine, presque vide.

Rien.

Rien que le silence.

Elle se roula en boule sous la couette, cherchant à se raisonner, à contrôler la peur qui l’avait envahi. Oublier ces rêves monstrueux qui la terrorisaient, ces cauchemars qui se multipliaient.

Ces hommes.

Ces hommes sans visages qui lui faisaient du mal.

Elle criait le nom de Joe, pour qu’il vienne la sauver, mais il ne venait pas. Elle demeurait seule avec ses agresseurs, seule dans ce bordel pour pédophiles, seule avec sa douleur d’enfant détruite.

_Joe !_

Il fallait qu’il sorte de prison.

Elle avait tant besoin de lui.

**o o o**

— **_Prison centrale, quelques semaines plus tard ; cellule de Joe_** —

Allongé ventre contre terre dans l’étroite cellule, Joe faisait des pompes. Toute son énergie menaçait souvent d’exploser, tout comme son crâne, dans la tempête de ses émotions. Alors, il essayait de s’épuiser. Par n’importe quel moyen.

Lors des promenades dans la cour grillagée, il soulevait de la fonte, il courrait jusqu’à ce que ses poumons brûlent, il acceptait de participer à des sports collectifs… Il ne restait pas en place.

Se contrôler. Eviter de cogner l’un ou l’autre de ces criminels qu’il côtoyait. Eviter les emmerdes.

Et revenu dans sa cellule, il continuait de se faire mal, soulevant des poids, alternant avec des séries de pompes, maltraitant son corps jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écroule de fatigue.

S’étourdir par l’effort physique.

Essayer de relâcher la tension…

Essayer de faire baisser la pression…

Les rapports entre les détenus entre eux pouvaient être extrêmement tendus, violents, pervers, glauques, extrêmement complexes et hiérarchisés. L’univers carcéral était comme une marmite sur le feu, laissant les hommes mijoter lentement entre eux. Les plus forts physiquement dominaient, imposant leurs lois, et les plus faibles étaient obligés de soumettre.

Pour Joe, la violence était une seconde nature. Il savait se faire respecter et imposer sa volonté.

Mais coincé entre ses murs, il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Dans sa cellule déprimante, Joe alignait les séries de pompes, jusqu’à qu’il ne sente presque plus ses bras.

Lorsqu’il fût complètement abruti par l’effort, il s’installa à la petite table de sa cellule, et il se mit à bouffer.

Bouffer, oui, c’était le mot.

Manger comme si ça vie en dépendait. Manger, encore et encore. Tout l’argent qu’il parvenait à cantiner, il le dépensait dans la bouffe. Et tous les services qu’il rendait aux autres détenus se réglaient aussi en nourriture. Au moins, quand il se gavait de gras et sucre, il ne pensait plus à rien. La sensation de satiété lui donnait un peu d’apaisement, même si ça ne durait que le temps où sa bouche était pleine.

Après, quand il avait fini d’avaler, les idées noires revenaient.

Et c’était pire la nuit.

Avec le bruit, les hurlements, l’odeur de fauve et de transpiration âcre des autres détenus, avec les cafards qui courraient partout, et la peinture qui s’écaillait sur lui, au-dessus de son lit.

Il pensait à son .38, bien planqué dans le double-fond d’un tiroir, dans un meuble de sa chambre. C’était si simple… Il fallait juste placer le canon sous le menton.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur une tâche d’humidité au plafond, il mima le geste du suicide par arme à feu de ses doigts, appuyant son index sur une gâchette invisible. Et il ferma les yeux. Mais une fois ses paupières closes, ce ne sont pas les ténèbres de la mort qu’il entrevit, mais la lumière et la blondeur du visage de Nina.

**o o o**

— **_Un appartement luxueux du centre-ville, quelque part dans New-York, soirée d’adolescents_** —

Nina venait d’avoir seize ans. En fait, elle les avait eus quatre jours plus tôt, mais puisque deux autres copains de classe les fêtaient la même semaine qu’elle, ils avaient trouvé plus sympa de faire leur fête d’anniversaire tous les trois en même temps. Les parents d’un des adolescents leur avaient laissé leur sublime loft du 37ème étage pour la soirée. La vue était imprenable.

Dans l’immense salle de séjour, une trentaine d’adolescents dansaient, se soulaient, fumaient un peu d’herbe.

« Happy birthday, to Youuuuuuu ! » hurlèrent les adolescents lorsque trois gros gâteaux firent leur entrée entre les mains d’adolescentes hilares.

« Il y en a un pour chacun ! »

Et seize bougies trônaient sur chaque gâteau.

Nina s’approcha du sien : son nom y était écrit avec de la crème au beurre couleur rose sur une pâte épaisse de chocolat.

« Fais un vœu avant de souffler ! »

Nina regarda la pâtisserie, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler son vœu, et que souhaiter _exactement._

Que Joe sorte ? Non, ce n’était plus du domaine du souhait ; cela serait une réalité dans quelques semaines à peine. Il allait être libéré sur parole. Le Procureur était d’accord. Ne restait plus que quelques banales formalités.

Que Joe l’aime ?

Elle se mit inconsciemment à rougir.

Oui, que Joe l’aime, qu’il reste auprès d’elle, pour toujours, qu’il ne veuille plus jamais la quitter.

La gamine ferma les yeux, sourit, puis souffla sur les petites flammes de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’une bougie reste allumée car cela aurait voulu dire que son vœu ne pourrait pas se réaliser.

« Waouw ! Bravo ! »

Elle avait réussi.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait, comme vœu ? » commença l’un.

« Hey ! Non, faut surtout pas le dire, sinon il ne se réalisera pas ! » lança un autre.

« Moi, je crois que j’ai une idée… » lança une grande fille en jetant un regard appuyé à Nina puis à un adolescent un peu plus âgé, Jason, qui la dévorait du regard. La copine décocha un clin d’œil qu’elle voulait complice aux deux adolescents.

Jason ? Sa copine de classe croyait donc qu’elle s’intéressait à Jason, ce frimeur de 17 ans, qui roulait en voiture de sport et traiter les filles comme de la chair à pornographie ?

Le visage impassible, Nina secoua négativement la tête. « Non, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez deviner mon vœu… » fit-elle, en pensant à Joe.

Tous ces lycéens ne savaient rien de ce qu’elle avait vécu. De toute façon, pensa Nina, comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que c’était de subir l’inceste, et les abus sexuels de tous ces pervers pédophiles. Personne ne pouvait savoir… sauf Joe.

**o o o**

La soirée était très avancée. Beaucoup d’adolescents étaient ivres, certains vomissaient dans l’évier de la cuisine, d’autres dans la salle de bains.

Certains dansaient encore.

Un couple, devant elle, s’enlaçait sur le grand canapé. Une fille de sa classe et un garçon qu’elle n’avait jamais vu avant ce soir.

Il faisait assez sombre, la lumière était tamisée, mais elle devinait très bien leurs corps, leurs gestes, leurs caresses.

Nina plissait les yeux, hypnotisée par ce garçon et cette fille qui s’embrassaient.

Est-ce que l’adolescente appréciait ce que lui faisait ce garçon ? Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il attendait d’elle ? Est-ce que ça lui plaisait d’embrasser la fille en public, de la toucher dans ce salon où n’importe qui pouvait les regarder ? Est-ce qu’il l’aimait ? Est-ce qu’il avait envie d’aller plus loin ? Est-ce qu’il avait envie de lui faire des choses… _sales…_ celles qu’on lui avait faites ?

Avec l’alcool, son esprit se lâchait, ses pensées partaient dans toutes les directions. Elle avait l’impression de basculer dans un autre univers… comme un retour en arrière.

Est-ce qu’elle était excitée par le fait de les regarder ? Est-ce qu’elle était dégoûtée ? Elle n’en savait trop rien. A cause des abus sexuels commis, elle avait du mal à comprendre ses propres émotions contradictoires.

Elle ressentait des choses bizarres… une chaleur étrange, des frissons incontrôlés, et comme de l’acidité au creux de l’estomac…

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée d’alcool pour se réchauffer intérieurement. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur le couple en face d’elle.

Des images obscènes lui revenaient en mémoire, des choses atroces, des choses sales et dégradantes… Et, sous l’effet des souvenirs, son corps devenait mou, ses membres flasques, comme si ses bras et ses jambes se paralysaient peu à peu.

_Esprit verrouillé._

_Visage figé._

_Suppression de toute émotion, de toute sensation._

_Corps en mode automatique._

Elle avait chaud, la tête lui tournait. Ses souvenirs la désorientaient.

Est-ce que le sexe pouvait être autre chose que dégradant, violent, sadique et pervers ? Est-ce que l’empreinte que ces pédophiles avaient laissé sur son corps pourraient un jour être recouverts par de la douceur, de la tendresse, et de l’amour ? Est-ce que c’était seulement possible ?

Est-ce que Joe pourrait faire ça ? Est-ce que ces mains pourraient opérer cette magie-là ?

**_A suivre…_ **

_Ok, maintenant, Joe est sur le point de sortir de prison : il sera dehors dès le début du prochain chapitre. Et Nina a désormais 16 ans. Elle a grandi et elle s’est aperçue qu’en réalité, elle ne connaissait rien de Joe, qu’elle en avait une image idéalisée et enfantine : Qui est Joe ?, se demande-t-elle… Oui, bonne question : qui est-il exactement ? Et surtout, Joe est-il vraiment « damaged beyond repair » ? Début de réponse au prochain chapitre. Les choses vont bientôt devenir très vite plus sérieuses… et surtout plus compliquées._

_Et au cas où, je préfère vous rassurer : je n’écris pas au fil de l’eau. Je sais exactement où je vais, et le contenu précis de chaque chapitre, jusqu’à la fin. L’histoire ne sera pas longue, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Dernier petit détail : Joe aime l’eau et les saunas, oui, c’est dans le film. Il aime se laver et transpirer dans les bains-douches… entre autres._


	6. chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

— ** _Cabinet de Mme Glove, pédopsychiatre ; veille de la libération de Joe_** —

« Comment te sens-tu, Nina, ces jours-ci ? »

La gamine jeta un œil en direction de la fenêtre, l’air détaché et indifférent. « Bien… »

« Je m’inquiète un peu, tu sais… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… » soupira-t-elle.

« Eh bien, d’abord, tes résultats scolaires ne sont pas bons. Le semestre se termine, et tu as toujours pas mal de notes en dessous de la moyenne. Tes professeurs trouvent que tu n’es pas attentive. Oh ! Tu es sage, tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu ne bavardes pas en cours… Ils t’oublieraient presque… Mais tu parais toujours ailleurs… »

« J’ai du mal à me concentrer… » avoua la gamine, sincère. Comme la plupart des victimes d’abus sexuels, son esprit ne parvenait plus à fournir un effort intellectuel soutenu. Dans sa tête, tout était toujours tellement confus et embrouillé.

« Est-ce que tu es préoccupée ? »

Nina haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant vers le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre. Ce mois de juin était magnifique. Et demain, ce serait la plus belle de toutes les journées. Demain, Joe sortait.

« Je voudrais qu’on aborde un sujet important, Nina… je suis sûre que tu devines de quoi je veux parler… ou plutôt de _qui_ … » commença la psy, prudente. « Tu es d’accord pour qu’on parle un peu de cet homme qui est en prison ? »

Nina se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ça te dérange si on parle de lui ? »

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Tu l’aimes bien, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal à ça… »

« Mais personne n’a dit que c’était mal, Nina… » commença la pédopsychiatre avant d’ajouter un bémol : « Cependant, cet homme… »

« Joe… » rectifia Nina, qui ne supportait pas qu’elle l’appelle ‘ _cet homme_ ’.

« Joe, oui… » reprit la psy. « Joe est un adulte de 39 ou 40 ans, Nina… Et toi… Toi, tu n’as que seize ans… Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? »

Immobile comme une poupée, Nina ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de tripoter la manche de son tee-shirt, tirant un fil qui se décousait.

La pédopsychiatre poursuivit sa mise en garde. « Nous ne sommes pas au Texas, en Alabama, ni au Nevada. Dans la plupart de nos Etats, la majorité sexuelle est fixée à seize ans. Mais pas à New-York, Nina. Ici, l’âge légal est fixé à 17 ans. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

La gamine ne disait toujours rien, mais à présent, elle fixait la pédopsychiatre d’un air hostile et buté.

« Cela signifie que Joe pourrait aller en prison s’il te touchait », menaça le Dr Glove. « Tu comprends ? »

Le regard de Nina était devenu sombre et ses jambes tremblaient nerveusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler : cette femme n’avait pas le droit de dire de choses comme ça sur Joe !

« Je suppose que tu as des sentiments pour cet homme… » soupira la psy. « Mais tu es si jeune, c’est pour ça que la loi te protège, pour qu’il ne t’arrive rien de fâcheux avec des adultes qui profiteraient de toi, Nina… »

En entendant ce discours, la colère sourde de Nina éclata soudainement : « Parce que vous croyez quoi ? Que si des hommes avaient réellement abusé de moi, ils auraient été en prison ? Vous croyez que quand des pervers violent des filles de 13 ans, ils sont punis ? Vous ne comprenez rien… Vous ne _savez_ rien… ! »

La pédopsychiatre tiqua, percevant vaguement que quelque chose n’allait pas : « Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Nina ? »

« Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Que si j’aime Joe, vous le renverrez en prison ? C’est ça ? Mais Joe est le seul qui ne me fera jamais de mal ! Le seul en qui j’ai confiance ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de le punir parce qu’il me protège ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sois heureuse ? Pourquoi vous menacez de le faire arrêter ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ok, ok… Calme-toi, Nina… Je ne le menace pas… Je ne souhaite pas que Joe soit poursuivi pour abus sexuel… » La psy essayait à présent maladroitement de la rassurer et d’apaiser ses peurs. « Je veux juste que tu sois prudente… Je m’inquiète pour toi, c’est tout, tu comprends ? »

« Si vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour moi, alors laissez-moi Joe. C’est le seul avec qui je sois vraiment en sécurité ».

**o o o**

— **_Jour J, vendredi 27 juin, établissement pénitentiaire de New-York_** —

Lorsque la porte massive de la prison se referma derrière lui, Joe respira longuement, lentement, humant l’air de la liberté retrouvée. Il passa ses larges mains sur ses tempes, lissant ensuite ses cheveux longs en arrière, resserrant l’élastique qui les retenaient sur sa nuque.

Devant lui, plantée près d’une grosse berline noire, une petite silhouette blonde l’attendait. Le soleil illuminait sa chevelure d’or, et elle semblait si pure, si innocente, dans sa petite robe en lin couleur de sable.

En le voyant, la gamine courut vers lui et se précipita dans ses bras.

Il laissa tomber son gros sac par terre, et l’enveloppa de toute sa masse.

« Joe, c’est si bon de te voir enfin… C’est fini, maintenant, tu es libre ! »

Le regard de Joe, passant par-dessus la chevelure dorée de Nina, fixait la berline : « Qui conduit la voiture ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Sa parano ne le quittait jamais.

« Oh, c’est rien… C’est le chauffeur de grand-mère. Il va nous déposer chez toi… ». Si elle lâcha un instant son corps, ce fût uniquement pour prendre sa main : « Viens ! » fit-elle en le tirant vers le véhicule de luxe stationné devant eux.

**o o o**

— **_Chez Joe_** —

Elle avait visité la maison, curieuse comme un petit chat, découvrant les pièces, passant du salon à la salle à manger.

Et puis, dans la cuisine, elle avait vu les immenses tâches brunâtres et les traces sur le sol. Elle avait compris que c’était du sang. Du sang séché depuis des années. Il y en avait un peu dans le salon, sur les tapis, et beaucoup sur le lino de la cuisine.

Nina se rappelait de ce qu’elle avait entendu à propos des cadavres retrouvés à son domicile, ces deux corps pour lesquels il venait de faire trois ans et demi de taule. « C’est toi qui les a tué ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol souillé d’hémoglobine.

« Oui… » répondit simplement Joe.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Elle avait vu Joe commettre des meurtres, elle l’avait vu défoncer le crâne de pédophiles à coups de marteau. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur, non, bien au contraire. Joe savait tuer, et Joe saurait donc toujours la défendre. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui.

Elle monta à l’étage, suivie de Joe, et elle continua à déambuler dans la maison, découvrant la salle de bain, puis une première chambre. Le matelas était nu, les draps avaient été arrachés, mais on pouvait encore voir une tâche de sang séché sur le coutil rayé. Cela formait une auréole brunâtre près de la tête de lit.

« Il faut que je le change… » se contenta de dire Joe en fixant le matelas tâché de sang.

Nina plissa les yeux, mais ne demanda rien.

Joe préférait qu’il en soit ainsi.

Ce sang, c’était celui de sa mère. Sa mère dont il s’était si longtemps occupé, sa mère avec qui il avait toujours vécu, sa mère qu’il aimait tant, qu’il aimait au point de vouloir se suicider lorsqu’elle avait été assassinée.

Il avait essayé de se noyer, dans l’eau sombre du lac.

Mais quelque chose l’avait empêché.

_Nina._

_L’image de Nina qui sombrait au fond de l’eau noire…_

Alors, il était remonté à la surface du lac… pour aller la sauver.

Nina sortit de cette pièce étrange, avec le sang de ce troisième corps dont personne n’avait jamais parlé, et elle entra dans la seconde chambre.

« C’est celle-là la tienne, n’est-ce pas ? »

Joe hocha la tête.

L’adolescente s’approcha lentement du lit et s’assit sur le rebord, lissant de sa petite main blanche les draps dans lesquels Joe n’avait plus dormi depuis des années.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, bras en croix, et se mit à regarder le plafond, laissant son esprit divaguer : est-ce que Joe dormait seul dans ce lit ? Oui, sans doute, il n’avait jamais dû inviter de femmes ici, avec sa mère qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.

_Où faisait-il l’amour ?_

La voix de Joe interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Il faut que je nettoie le sang dans la cuisine… » Et il tourna les talons, la laissant seule étendue sur son lit.

Elle entendit ses pas lourds redescendre l’escalier et demeura rêveuse, se répétant les mêmes questions : _Où faisait-il l’amour ?_ _Comment faisait-il l’amour ? Et quand était-ce, la dernière fois ?_

Elle resta un moment dans la chambre, reniflant les draps, respirant l’oreiller, cherchant son odeur. Mais les années n’avaient laissé qu’un parfum de poussière…

Elle se résolut à quitter le lit et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva Joe pieds et torse nus, juste vêtu de son jean, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il frottait le lino avec des gestes brusques et énergiques, tentant de faire disparaître les tâches de sang incrustées. La pièce sentait les produits décapants et l’odeur lui irrita les narines.

Elle l’observa un moment en silence, admirant son cou de taureau, son dos massif et abîmé. Il avait des cicatrices partout, et les os de l’épaule gauche défoncés. Elle se souvenait de l’avoir vu, la première fois, torse nu, chez le gouverneur Williams. Et ce corps puissant et marqué par la vie lui paraissait encore plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu veux que je t’aide ? » finit-elle par dire, se sentant inutile, plantée comme ça, dans la cuisine, sans rien faire.

« Je prendrai bien une bière… » commença Joe.

« Je vais t’en chercher une ! » fit Nina en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

« Il n’y en a pas, Nina. Le contenu du frigo doit être pourri… pourri depuis trois ans et demi. »

La gamine réalisa qu’il n’y avait plus rien dans cette maison poussiéreuse.

« Je vais aller faire des courses, te chercher de quoi manger… » fit-elle.

Joe se releva à moitié et se mit sur ses genoux. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit quelques dizaines de dollars : « Tiens ! » fit-il, en lui tendant les billets. « Prends-moi de la bière… de la Budweiser ».

Nina attrapa l’argent, esquissa un petit sourire heureux, et s’en alla d’un pas léger, laissant derrière elle un parfum sucré.

**o o o**

Lorsque Nina fût sortie, Joe monta aussitôt à l’étage. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Il se rendit droit dans sa chambre, et chercha dans la cachette d’un tiroir son .38. Il fouilla le meuble de sa main avide, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts.

L’arme était toujours là.

Il s’assit sur le lit et fixa le révolver posé sur ses genoux.

Il suffisait de placer le canon, là, sur sa tempe… où là, contre sa gorge, sous le menton. Puis, relever le chien, et presser la détente.

Juste une légère pression.

S’il tirait, il mourrait là, au même endroit que sa mère, exactement… là où les tueurs l’avaient assassinée.

Mais sa main se crispa sur la crosse, son doigt trembla sur la détente, et finalement, son poignet devint mou. Il laissa le .38 retomber sur ses genoux.

Non… Pas maintenant… Il ne pouvait pas…

Nina n’allait pas tarder à rentrer.

**o o o**

Lorsque Nina revint de la superette, elle trouva Joe assis par terre dans la cuisine, en train de souffler comme un buffle, une serpillère encore à la main. Son torse luisait de transpiration.

Le sol, redevenu propre, était encore humide. Ça sentait les produits d’entretien et le désinfectant. La fenêtre était ouverte et la chaleur suffocante de ce début d’été rentrait par bouffées.

Nina sortit d’un des sacs de provision une bière et la lui tendit. Joe l’ouvrit d’un geste sec et l’avala presque d’un trait.

« J’ai vidé et nettoyé le frigo… » fit-il en désignant d’un geste de la main un gros sac poubelle posé à côté de lui. « Je l’ai javélisé… » fit-il en se relevant, emportant les ordures au dehors, pour les jeter dans le conteneur sur le trottoir.

Elle le regarda sortir, torse nu, trainant ses pieds noirs de crasse, le sac plastique gris à la main. Joe avait une démarche animale.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la cuisine, Joe trouva Nina qui rangeait les deux sacs de courses qu’elle avait ramenée de la superette.

Il défit l’élastique qui nouait ses cheveux longs sur sa nuque, et des mèches rebelles retombèrent sur son visage. « Je vais me doucher… » fit-il, le corps luisant de transpiration, encore empreint de l’odeur de la prison, et maculé par la saleté de la maison.

Nina se dit qu’elle aurait dû être dégoûtée par les tâches de sang, par la crasse, par l’odeur de sueur. Oui, elle aurait dû le trouver repoussant. Mais non, au contraire, elle aimait chaque détail de son corps abîmé, son odeur animale, jusqu’à la saleté collée à sa peau…

Elle aimait tout ce qui faisait que Joe était Joe. Elle aurait baisé le sol sous ses pieds.

Nina le regarda s’éloigner de son pas lourd en direction de l’escalier. Puis, le sachant nu sous la douche, elle laissa son imagination divaguer.

**_A suivre…_ **

* * *

_Juste un mot à propos de la scène où Joe est à quatre pattes en train de faire le ménage, c’est directement inspiré du film (vous vous souvenez quand il nettoie la salle de bains dans cette position, après les dégâts faits par sa mère ? Scène absolument géniale de Joe, à genoux, en train de laver par terre…). Pour écrire, j’aime m’appuyer sur le travail de Lynne Ramsay (idem pour l’histoire du frigo)._

_Quant à Nina, elle se pose toujours de bonnes questions. Quelle est la sexualité de Joe ? Moi-même, en regardant le film, je me suis demandé si Joe avait une vie sexuelle, et à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. On sait seulement qu’il n’a pas eu de relations amoureuses depuis 20 ans (conversation avec sa mère à propos de Janice, sa dernière petite amie, vingt ans auparavant… hum, hum…). De toute façon, il a quasiment une vie de couple avec sa mère ! Donc, la sexualité de Joe est un mystère. Par conséquent, c’est la question à résoudre. Quelle vie sexuelle pour Joe ? Doit-il en avoir une ? Ce mec est totalement démoli, complètement inadapté, et il est atteint d’un syndrome post-traumatique (« damaged beyond repair ») : alors, est-il capable de se laisser aller, de s’abandonner, est-il capable d’aimer ? Et surtout, peut-il seulement toucher Nina de cette façon-là ? Réponse au prochain chapitre qui sera le tournant, le moment-clé !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

— **_Chez Joe ; fin de l’après-midi du vendredi 27 juin_** —

Joe était tellement épuisé qu’après la douche il s’était traîné jusqu’au salon dans un vieux pantalon de jogging usé, torse et pieds nus. Il faisait une chaleur à crever. Avec son poids et sa masse musculaire, il n’arrêtait pas de transpirer.

Il alluma la télévision et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le canapé.

Allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, Joe se laissait bercer par le ronron de la télévision. Il avait baissé le son, et il regardait distraitement les images, sans réellement savoir ce qu’il voyait. Un vieux film en noir et blanc… un classique des années 40 ou 50…

Il termina sa seconde bière, et laissa sa nuque retomber en arrière sur le coussin moelleux qui servait d’accoudoir. Ecrasé par la chaleur de ce début d’été, abruti par le stress de ses trois ans et demi de taule, il somnolait devant le poste.

La douche l’avait relaxé. Il sentait la tension nerveuse enfin commencer à le quitter.

_Se détendre… Réapprendre à lâcher prise… Ne plus tout contrôler… Enfin s’abandonner…_

Il ferma les yeux, et chercha d’une main distraite les chocolats qu’il avait laissé par terre, au pied du canapé, près de la cannette de bière vide. Il tâtonna un instant, cherchant la boite, et tout d’un coup, il sentit quelque chose d’inattendu qui ressemblait à un pied. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la chaleur d’une peau nue.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, et trouva Nina debout près du canapé, qui l’observait. Elle s’était faufilée jusqu’à lui, pieds nus, sans un bruit, comme une petite souris. Elle était plantée là, dans sa robe en lin couleur de sable.

Elle s’assit au bord du canapé, et attrapa un chocolat qu’elle approcha de la bouche de Joe. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Nina y glisser ses doigts. La sensualité du geste lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale.

Puis, l’adolescente posa sa main sur son épaule nue et murmura : « Tu me fais une petite place ? »

Avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle l’enjamba comme un chat et vint se lover tout contre son corps, blottie entre Joe et le dossier du canapé. Cette sensation d’être prisonnière entre deux masses avait quelque chose de très sécurisant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, écoutant distraitement le son faible qui provenait de la télé, les yeux fermés.

La tête tout contre l’épaule large et sécurisante de Joe, Nina se saoulait de son odeur. Elle avait posé sa petite main blanche sur son torse, jouant à écouter son cœur. Elle sentait les battements qui pulsaient sous sa paume, et s’amusait distraitement à les compter. Le cœur de Joe battait vite. Et il battait fort.

A la fenêtre, les rayons de soleil jouaient avec les voilages, faisant danser des ombres légères sur le parquet.

Lorsqu’il sentit la main de Nina dessiner la ligne du sternum sur son torse, et continuer à descendre, Joe essaya de bouger. Il fallait qu’il se lève, avant que tout ne dérape, avant qu’il ne commette l’irréparable. Mais Nina le retint, agrippant son épaule, l’empêchant de se lever.

« Non, s’il te plait, Joe… Reste là… S’il te plait, ne t’en vas pas… » répéta-t-elle. Elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis si longtemps. « Câlines-moi, Joe, caresses-moi… »

Les mots Nina lui donnèrent le vertige et il sentait une vague de désir l’envahir tout entier. Alors Joe lui obéit, effleurant tendrement sa peau du bout des doigts.

_Juste de la douceur… juste une caresse…_

Nina se délectait de sentir sa main longer son épaule, puis son flanc, s’arrêtant à sa hanche, et remonter vers son bras. Ce contact sur son corps la faisait délicieusement frissonner.

Derrière les rideaux, le soleil commençait à décliner, laissant filtrer des couleurs jaunes-orangées, que Nina adorait.

Elle sentait derrière elle le dossier du canapé, et tout contre son ventre, Joe était là, la berçant dans ses bras, caressant son corps avec douceur et délicatesse. L’instant était parfait.

Elle ferma les yeux, enfonçant davantage son visage dans le cou de Joe, jusqu’à ce que sa bouche touche sa peau.

La peau de Joe était chaude, moite, agréable. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et laissa sa bouche le goûter.

Joe, surpris par le contact de sa langue sur son épaule nue, sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine et exploser dans ses reins. Son corps avait été privé de toute sensualité depuis si longtemps qu’il surréagissait. Il ressentit la brûlure intense de l’excitation le submerger sans qu’il puisse l’empêcher.

Réaction instinctive, animale, incontrôlable.

Les sensations l’engloutissaient. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

« Nina, non… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, au bord de l’abîme.

Il aurait voulu partir, fuir, mais Nina s’agrippait à lui, refusant qu’il s’évade d’elle.

« S’il te plait, reste… » murmura-t-elle. Et sa petite main blanche lui attrapa le poignet, l’entraînant vers son ventre.

Raide, le souffle court, Joe comprit : « Arrête ça… Non… Shhh… Nina, il ne faut pas… », bafouilla-t-il, en repoussant fermement sa main. Il devinait à quel point la gamine avait été détraquée et complètement démolie par les agressions sexuelles qu’elle avait subis pendant de longs mois. Sa sexualité était pervertie, ses pensées colonisées par ses violeurs, et il devait la protéger d’elle-même. C’était son seul devoir, peu importait les sentiments qu’il avait pour elle, peu importait ce désir masculin entre ses cuisses et les réactions instinctives de son corps. Il n’avait pas le droit de la toucher.

Joe se releva doucement, quittant la position allongée si dangereuse, la forçant à s’asseoir avec lui sur le canapé. Il refusait qu’elle reste plus longtemps couchée contre lui. Ça le rendait fou.

Nina ne se laissa pas faire sans résistance, elle s’accrochait à lui, le nez dans son cou, cherchant à tout prix le contact de son corps contre elle.

« Chut, shhh… Nina, assieds-toi… Là, comme ça… Voilà… » Il avança une main vers ses cheveux blonds qu’il effleura d’une légère caresse. Il interrompit très vite son geste, comme s’il s’était brûlé les doigts à l’or de ses cheveux. « Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi maintenant… »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, Joe ! Je veux rester avec toi, tout contre toi… Je veux que tu effaces mes souvenirs… » murmura-t-elle, les nerfs émoussés. Elle hésita un instant puis confessa, le rouge aux joues, yeux baissés : « Je savoir ce que c’est que faire l’amour… et je veux que ce soit toi qui me le fasse découvrir… »

Joe se sentit bouleversé par cette confession amoureuse qui le mettait dans une position aussi inconfortable.

« Oh… Nina… je… Je ne peux pas… J’ai leur âge, Nina, l’âge de ceux qui t’ont abusée… Et toi, tu n’as que seize ans… J’ai l’impression que… » commença-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant les mots qui ne venaient pas. « Je n’ai pas le droit de te faire ça… C’est avec un gamin de ton âge que tu devrais découvrir l’amour, Nina… Pas avec moi… » 

« Mais moi, c’est toi que j’aime… Je n’ai confiance qu’en toi… » fit-elle d’une petite voix presque inaudible. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi… »

« Shhh… ça viendra, Nina… C’est juste trop tôt. Mais le temps fera son œuvre et tu verras, un jour, tu tomberas amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse… »

« Je suis déjà amoureuse… » murmura-t-elle, le rose aux joues, et le souffle court. Mais Joe posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l’empêchant de poursuivre. Il ne voulait plus l’entendre prononcer ces mots qui le bouleversaient et qui le torturaient en même temps.

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi… Ce n’est pas… pas sain que tu restes avec moi… Je vais t’appeler un taxi, ok ? »

Déjà, il s’était levé du canapé, et il s’éloignait d’elle, téléphone à la main. Il commandait un chauffeur pour elle, pour l’emporter loin de lui.

Alors Nina baissa la tête sans rien dire, abandonnant le combat.

Elle resta immobile, assise sur le sofa, comme un robot, impassible et sans émotions.

C’était comme un grand vide, un arrachement intérieur, une petite mort.

Son esprit se verrouilla en mode automatique, pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour écraser cette douleur violente et insupportable, la douleur d’être rejetée par Joe.

**o o o**

— **_Le lendemain, maison des Votto, chambre de Nina_** —

Nina n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se décider. Elle avait réfléchi vite, et peaufiné chaque détail toute la nuit. Puis, dans la matinée, elle avait jetée toute son énergie dans la réalisation de son plan. Ça avait été très facile à concevoir. Et tellement simple à mettre en place… bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Elle était prête à prendre tous les risques, à se mettre en danger, à marcher sur le fil du rasoir en funambule, sans corde de sécurité.

A présent, il n’y avait plus qu’à prier pour qu’aucun grain de sable ne vienne gripper sa machine infernale.

Pour commencer, il fallait espérer que Joe soit chez lui.

**o o o**

— **_Chez Joe ; quelques heures plus tard_** —

Lorsqu’elle frappa à la porte bleue de la maison de Joe, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et lorsqu’il apparut sur le palier, elle dût faire de grands efforts pour se contrôler.

« Nina ? »

« Salut, Joe… »

Ils demeurèrent plantés l’un en face de l’autre un instant, s’observant, sans parvenir à trouver les mots. Joe se disait que Nina était magnifique dans cette robe bleue, avec ce soleil d’été qui donnait des reflets dorés à ses cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Finalement, ce fût Joe qui laissa échapper ces mots qui lui brûlaient la langue : « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Non, merci… » se força à répondre Nina, le souffle court. « On m’attend… » fit-elle, en désignant d’un mouvement de la tête le jeune homme dans la rue, appuyé sur une voiture de sport. « Je voulais juste savoir si… si tu étais toujours… Enfin, si tu n’étais pas… »

« Mort ? »

« Oui… » fit-elle en rougissant. « Mais je vois que tu vas bien, alors je suis rassurée. Je ne voulais pas te déranger… »

Nina remarqua que pendant qu’elle parlait, Joe n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards noirs au lycéen de 17 ans qui l’attendait en bas du perron, sur le trottoir.

« Bon, je te laisse… Je passe l’après-midi avec mon… enfin, avec un copain. On va au cinéma… Le cinéma sur la 9ème… » précisa-t-elle, avant d’ajouter : « Et après, Jason et moi, on ira… Enfin bref… » Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et lança : « Ciao, Joe ! Fais attention à toi… ».

En se retournant, le cœur de Nina sentit son cœur battre la chamade, soudainement angoissée. Et si Joe ne comprenait pas ? Si Joe ne s’inquiétait pas ? S’il n’avait pas fait attention au détail qu’elle avait donné ? Si tout son plan foirait ?

Elle dévala les quelques marches du perron, avant de s’engouffrer dans la voiture de sport, les jambes tremblantes et la paume des mains en sueur.

Joe resta figé un instant dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée, assommé comme un boxeur.

Puis, son cerveau se mit à bouillonner.

Cinéma ? Le cinéma de la 9ème avenue, avait-elle dit ? Et après ? Qu’est-ce que ce petit con allait lui faire _après_?

Joe recula d’un pas dans l’entrée, attrapa ses clés de voiture, et partit en trombe en direction de son véhicule, garé un peu plus loin dans la rue.

**o o o**

Il les avait suivis toute l’après-midi et toute la soirée. Au cinéma, d’abord.

Il avait attendu plus de deux heures et demie dans sa voiture. Il savait être patient, c’était sa force. Il avait l’habitude de planquer, comme ça, pendant des plombes. Pourtant, malgré tout, il avait senti une tension inexplicable monter en lui.

Ensuite, les deux adolescents s’étaient rendus un peu plus loin, lécher les vitrines des magasins. Et enfin, à la nuit tombée, ils s’étaient arrêtés avaler des hamburgers dans un fast-food. Ils en étaient ressortis en se tenant par la main, avant de remonter en voiture.

Ils avaient roulé assez longtemps, avant que l’adolescent se décide à garer sa voiture de sport dans une banlieue tranquille et assez cossue. Les villas étaient grandes, entourées de jardins bien entretenus. La rue était déserte et plutôt sombre ; l’éclairage urbain était modéré dans ce quartier qui respirait la tranquillité bourgeoise.

Joe se gara un peu plus loin, discrètement, surveillant la voiture de sport dont personne ne semblait vouloir descendre.

Depuis qu’il les avait vu ensemble, Joe ne parvenait pas à contrôler ni à éteindre ce feu qui le consumait tout entier.

Il ne savait pas lequel de ses sentiments l’emportait sur les autres : la jalousie ? la colère ? la peur ? Car oui, il avait peur… peur que ce petit con de 17 ans lui fasse du mal.

Car Nina était si fragile. Et les hommes lui avaient déjà fait tant de mal.

Pour Joe, c’était très compliqué d’accepter que Nina puisse l’aimer, qu’elle ait envie de lui, et de son corps massif d’homme… Quelque part, il se sentait fautif. Il soupira, tentant de balayer les pensées confuses qui lui envahissaient le crâne.

Tout d’un coup, une portière s’ouvrit, et le lycéen contourna sa bagnole, pour venir du côté de sa passagère. Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite la portière côté passager et s’accouda contre le capot, discutant visiblement avec Nina, demeurée à l’intérieur.

Joe n’entendait pas ce qu’ils disaient. Il avait l’impression que ce type, ce _Jason,_ voulait faire sortir Nina de la voiture, mais qu’elle résistait. L’adolescent semblait la tirer par le bras. Est-ce que c’était bien ça ?

Joe n’était pas sûr d’évaluer correctement la situation. Il descendit la vitre de sa portière, essayant de capter un son.

Il crut entendre le lycée s’agacer. Nina demeurait assise à l’intérieur de la voiture, refusant de s’en extraire, malgré les demandes répétées de Jason. Quelques mots comme ‘ _fait chier_ ’, ‘ _mais viens !_ ’, parvinrent jusqu’à Joe.

Et puis, les fenêtres de la maison cossue devant laquelle Jason était stationné s’allumèrent, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Joe vit apparaître sur le palier un jeune homme de 18 ou 19 ans. Le type fit deux pas et lança à Jason : « Bon, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

« On arrive, Mike ! » cria Jason, agacé.

« Tu la sors de la bagnole ou quoi ? » s’énerva l’autre, depuis l’allée du jardin.

A ces mots, le sang ne Joe ne fit qu’un tour.

Il bondit hors de son pick-up, poings serrés, ouvrit le coffre, et en sortit un marteau, son arme favorite. Puis il se dirigea vers la voiture du lycéen de son pas lourd. Ses gros boots de chantier martelaient le sol de façon militaire.

Arrivé à la voiture, Joe attrapa Jason par le col, et le jeta violemment en arrière : « Dégage ! » cracha-t-il.

Il le poussa si fort que Jason, déséquilibré, tomba en arrière, sur le trottoir. En voyant la carrure de son assaillant, et le marteau entre ses mains, l’adolescent sentit aussitôt la peur le prendre tout entier. Le cul par terre, il n’arrivait plus à bouger ni à parler.

« Putain, mais c’est qui ce mec ? Son père ? » s’écria Mike, depuis l’allée du jardin. Il esquissa un pas en avant en direction de Joe, mais à son tour, il vit le marteau. Et Joe arma son poing, menaçant alternativement les deux garçons, afin de les empêcher d’approcher de Nina.

Devant ses yeux de fou et sa corpulence, les deux jeunes prirent peur. Avec sa masse et sa musculature, Joe en imposait. Et le marteau les terrifiait.

Jason se releva péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes, et recula près de son copain Mike qui demeurait figé, les bras ballants, se dandinant nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre, en spectateur impuissant.

« Nina, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Jason, sans que la jeune fille ne lui réponde. Elle semblait zombifiée.

« Ta gueule, Jason ! Laisse tomber… » murmura Mike, angoissé, le regard toujours fixé sur cet effrayant marteau.

Une fois que Joe fût sûr que les deux types ne lui causerait plus d’emmerdes, il se retourna en direction de la voiture et tendit sa main vers Nina, toujours assise à l’intérieur, comme lorsqu’un homme invite une femme à danser.

« Viens… » murmura-t-il.

Nina releva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, le visage neutre, comme lorsqu’il l’avait secouru la première fois. Elle semblait détachée de tout, comme un robot, en mode mécanique.

Elle saisit la main de Joe et le suivit en silence, se laissant traîner jusqu’au pick-up, sa main lovée dans la sienne.

« Monte… » ordonna Joe, en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

La gamine obéit et s’installa sur le siège passager.

Lorsque le moteur démarra, elle murmura : « Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, Joe. S’il te plait, emmène-moi… Emmène-moi avec toi… »

**_A suivre…_ **

* * *

_Je voulais que Nina soit fidèle à ce qu’en a fait Lynne Ramsay : une battante. Elle est prête à prendre tous les risques pour que Joe accepte afin de l’aimer._

_Nina s’est mise en danger. Volontairement en danger. Son comportement à risque est assez caractéristique des victimes de viols et autres traumas sexuels, qui sont enfermées dans un schéma mortifère. Pour faire taire la mémoire traumatique, pour annihiler leur souffrance intolérable, les victimes font tout pour se dissocier. Elles déclenchent une disjonction émotionnelle par des conduites agressives contre elles-mêmes : par exemple, des tentatives de suicide, des actes d’automutilation, une consommation de drogues ou d’alcool, et souvent des conduites sexuelles les mettant en danger…_

_Ainsi, en concevant son plan, Nina se dit que si Joe ne vient pas la sauver, alors plus rien n’aura d’importance : n’importe qui pourra faire d’elle n’importe quoi… Elle a l’impression de ne rien valoir si Joe la rejette encore… En plus, elle a l’absolutisme passionné de l’adolescence. Et ses sentiments sont d’autant plus intenses qu’ils sont exacerbés par l’importance de ses traumatismes._

_Alors, que va faire Joe à présent ? Comment va-t-il se sortir de son dilemme moral, de son conflit de valeurs ? Il aime Nina, bien sûr, mais de quelle façon ? Peut-il l’aimer de la façon dont elle l’aime ?_

_Réponse au prochain chapitre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

— **_Chez Joe, milieu de la nuit_** —

Lorsque Joe gara son véhicule dans sa rue, Nina demeura sans bouger, assise sur le siège passager, figée comme une poupée, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Joe fit le tour du véhicule, ouvrit la portière, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Ses yeux fixaient toujours un point invisible devant elle.

Alors, Joe se baissa pour l’attraper, passant ses bras sous ses cuisses et dans son dos. Elle l’enlaça, le serrant fort de ses petites mains, se laissant emporter comme une jeune mariée.

Joe monta les marches du perron, ouvrit la porte de la maison et grimpa lentement les marches de l’escalier, Nina blottie dans ses bras. De son pas lourd, il la conduisit à l’étage jusqu’à sa chambre, jusqu’à son lit.

Il la déposa doucement sur les draps, et entreprit ensuite de lui ôter ses ballerines. Puis il se redressa et se dirigea vers l’armoire de la chambre, près de la porte. Il fouilla un instant le placard et en sortit un vieux tee-shirt à lui.

« Je n’ai que ça… » fit-il en lui tendant le tee-shirt taille XXL.

Nina l’attrapa sans rien dire, et se glissa sous les draps pour se déshabiller.

Comme Joe tournait le dos par discrétion, et qu’il s’en allait en direction de la porte, elle l’arrêta : « Joe ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais un peu d’eau, s’il te plait… »

« Ok… »

Lorsqu’il revient dans la chambre, un verre à la main, elle était allongée sous les draps, vêtue de son vieux t-shirt trop beaucoup grand pour elle.

Joe lui tendit l’eau qu’elle but à peine. « Merci… » fit-il en reposant le verre sur la table de nuit.

« Il est très tard et la soirée a été rude. Il faut que tu dormes, à présent… » fit-il en éteignant la lampe de chevet. Seule la lumière du couloir, faisait désormais danser les ombres dans la chambre.

« Joe, s’il te plait… Reste ! Reste un instant… »

Joe hésita, puis finalement s’assit au bord du lit. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux d’un geste tendre.

« Je… je ne voulais pas qu’ils… qu’ils me touchent… » bafouilla Nina. « Je voulais seulement que tu sois là… »

« Je sais… » murmura Joe, qui avait déjà compris depuis longtemps le plan foireux de l’adolescente.

« Je voulais te rendre jaloux… » confessa-t-elle, en le fixant avec intensité. « Je voulais que tu viennes pour m’enlever, pour me sauver… que tu m’emmènes enfin avec toi… »

« Tu savais que je vous suivrais… ». Ce n’était pas une question, juste un constat.

Elle hocha la tête : « J’espérais… »

« Et si je ne vous avais pas suivi, qu’est-ce qui te serait arrivé, Nina ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée : « Je… je ne sais pas… » Sa petite voix craqua un instant, révélant toute sa fragilité. « Mais si tu n’étais pas venu, plus rien n’aurait eu d’importance… Ils auraient pû faire de moi ce qu’ils voulaient, je… »

La main de Joe se plaqua sur sa bouche, l’empêchant de poursuivre : « Chut… Nina, non… » Entendre ces mots-là, pour Joe, c’était intolérable, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’elle aurait pu replonger en enfer par sa faute.

Les yeux brillants, Nina embrassa la paume de sa main si chaude qui la bâillonnait, et Joe relâcha l’étreinte de ses doigts sur son visage. Son geste glissa en une caresse sur sa joue.

« Allez, il faut que tu dormes à présent… Repose-toi… » murmura Joe en se relevant.

La main de Nina s’agrippa violemment à son poignet, l’empêchant de se lever. « Non ! Ne me laisse pas… » supplia-t-elle de sa petite voix. « S’il te plait, Joe, reste dormir avec moi… »

Il y avait quelque chose d’absolu, presque de désespéré dans le regard de Nina… Il pouvait lire sa peur dévorante d’être abandonnée, d’être rejetée, et son besoin immense de sécurité et d’amour.

Assis au bord du lit, Joe demeura un instant les yeux rivés sur la petite main de Nina accrochée à son poignet. Il était raide, mal à l’aise.

« Nina… Je… »

« Juste dormir… » murmura Nina, essayant désespérément de le retenir près d’elle. Elle se redressa dans le lit, le dos contre l’oreiller. « S’il te plait, Joe, reste avec moi… » supplia-t-elle, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Face à sa détresse, Joe sentit son cœur se serrer. « Oh… Nina… Nina… » répéta-t-il, écartelé entre son amour pour elle et son sens du devoir. Il l’enlaça tendrement et la berça un long moment, tentant d’apaiser ses angoisses. Et il essayait surtout de garder le contrôle de lui-même, et de ne pas craquer.

« Nina… Je n’ai pas le droit de te toucher, ni moralement, ni légalement… Tu es mineure, tu n’as pas l’âge légal… »

Le nez toujours enfoui dans le cou de Joe, Nina se mordit ses lèvres de douleur. Elle se rappelait des mots de la pédopsychiatre, l’alertant sur les risques judiciaires qu’encouraient Joe s’il avait le malheur de la toucher.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailes en prison ! Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras… » souffla-t-elle à son oreille. « Jamais je n’avais ressenti ça avant… »

« Chut… Ne dis plus rien… Il ne faut pas… » bafouilla Joe, les reins en feu. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement loin de lui. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, Nina, n’importe où, n’importe quand… Mais pas comme ça, Nina… »

Nina baissa la tête, anéantie. Joe refusait de comprendre, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait dit, tout ce qu’elle avait fait, tous les risques qu’elle avait pris…

« Il faut que tu te reposes à présent. Demain matin, je te ramènerai chez toi… »

Nina baissa les yeux avec lassitude : « Ce n’est pas chez moi… Je déteste vivre là-bas… je voudrais rester avec toi… »

« Nina, tu sais que tu ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas de ta famille, ni ton tuteur légal… »

« Pour ça aussi, ils pourraient te renvoyer en prison ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux embués.

« Oui, probablement… pour détournement de mineure ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Nina se laissa alors retomber en arrière dans le lit et se roula en boule sous les draps, fuyant le regard de Joe. Elle avait une atroce envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi ses violeurs ne risquaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi vivaient-ils heureux, comme si de rien était, alors qu’elle, elle sombrait en enfer ? Pourquoi la loi était contre elle ?

Elle avait juste envie de mourir.

**o o o**

**— _Maison des Votto, chambre de Nina, trois mois plus tard_ —**

Nina avait détesté l’été qui s’était écoulé. Les mois de juillet et d’août n’avaient été qu’une longue série de journées creuses et inutiles, entrecoupées d’activités et de sorties idiotes avec sa grand-mère et ses amis mondains trop âgés.

Elle avait essayé de voir Joe, mais depuis sa sortie de prison, il passait six jours sur sept sur les chantiers, su matin au soir, tentant de retrouver une vie normale, et de gagner sa vie, sous le contrôle de son agent de probation.

Nina savait qu’au moindre ennui ou au moindre écart, les services pénitentiaires risquaient de le renvoyer en prison, pour qu’il termine de purger sa peine. La sortie sur parole, c’était une sortie surveillée et Joe n’était libre de rien. Nina l’avait compris. Et elle avait parfois l’impression qu’elle-même représentait un danger pour Joe, à cause de ses seize ans… cet âge interdit.

Les deux ou trois fois où elle avait pu passer un moment avec lui, Joe était demeuré distant, très maîtrisé, s’empêchant de la toucher et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pour Nina, cette absence de contact et de chaleur, c’était comme une longue et infinie torture. Ne plus sentir les mains de Joe sur elle, ne plus pouvoir respirer son odeur, c’était comme la priver d’eau et de nourriture.

Bien sûr, avec ses rares mots, il avait essayé de la rassurer, de la réconforter, mais les phrases avaient glissé sur Nina comme si elles n’avaient eu aucun sens. La jeune fille avait l’impression que tout était devenu irréel, et que Joe s’éloignait d’elle… définitivement.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire qui avait lieu un mois plus tôt, elle n’avait même plus essayé de voir Joe.

Elle renonçait, elle abandonnait. Elle se laissait complètement aller.

Plus rien n’était utile, plus rien n’avait d’importance. Sans Joe, sa vie n’avait plus de sens.

Assise devant le bureau de sa chambre, Nina essayait vainement de faire ses devoirs. Son regard se perdait vers les arbres derrière la fenêtre, cherchant un coin de ciel bleu au travers du feuillage qui commençait à jaunir. Les teintes de l’automne étaient magnifiques.

Devant ses livres, Nina ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Sa capacité à organiser ses pensées, à apprendre, à réfléchir, tout cela avait disparu depuis que son père l’avait remis à ces pédophiles et qu’elle avait été sexuellement exploitée dans ce bordel. C’était comme si tous ces mois passés dans cet endroit sordide l’avaient vidé intérieurement, anéantissant tout ce qu’elle avait été, et la privant de tout avenir.

Elle n’était peut-être plus retenue physiquement là-bas, mais son âme et son esprit y étaient demeurés. Comme un vétéran de guerre, elle n’était jamais vraiment revenue.

Les seuls moments où elle parvenait à se sentir à peu près bien, un tout petit peu en sécurité, c’est quand elle était avec Joe.

Mais même ça, on le lui retirait.

La loi de New-York interdisait les relations entre adultes et mineures de moins de 17 ans. L’amour qu’elle lui portait était donc criminel. Le seul fait qu’elle veuille être dans ses bras risquait de l’envoyer en prison, avec l’étiquette d’agresseur sexuel.

Cette idée la rendait folle !

Il ne fallait plus qu’elle voit Joe. Pas avant ses dix-sept ans. Son futur anniversaire, c’était la seule lumière qu’elle voyait au bout du tunnel. Dans plusieurs mois, au printemps prochain, la loi ne lui interdirait plus d’être avec lui… Mais Joe voudrait-il seulement d’elle ?

Elle se sentait tellement abimée, son corps avait été tellement souillé, qu’elle se demandait qui pourrait encore vouloir d’elle… Elle était juste sale, avec des idées dégoûtantes dans la tête.

Car dans ce bordel, les organisateurs du réseau pédophiles lui avaient fait un tel lavage de cerveau que ses pensées demeuraient toujours confuses, complètement parasitée par les désirs de ses bourreaux. Son crâne était encore colonisé par les fantasmes pervers des pédophiles qui avaient totalement dévoyé sa vision de la sexualité.

Car là-bas, ils lui avaient appris qui étaient les Maîtres, à qui elle devait obéir, et comment elle devait se comporter. Les prétendues ‘grandes sœurs’, ces anciennes putes trop vieilles pour se vendre, étaient embauchées pour réaliser ‘l’éducation sexuelle’ des mineures, pour les dresser comme des animaux, pour les mater comme on mate un cheval rebelle.

Et puis, avec les drogues qui l’abrutissaient, elle était devenue comme un robot, une petite poupée sage et obéissante, qui faisait exactement tout ce qu’on lui disait.

Nina baissa les yeux, quittant du regard les arbres au dehors pour fixer ses mains. Elles étaient petites, elles étaient blanches et apparemment propres, mais elle savait en fait qu’il n’en était rien. Ses mains étaient juste dégueulasses. Elles avaient fait tant de choses sexuelles répugnantes…

Comme sa bouche, comme son sexe, comme ses seins, comme ses cuisses…

Elle se détestait. Elle détestait tout son corps, tout ce qui faisait d’elle une femme et une proie… tout ce que Joe ne voulait pas.

Nina se mit alors à farfouiller dans sa trousse, cherchant quelque chose qu’elle ne trouvait pas.

Toujours assise à son bureau, elle ouvrit alors le tiroir côté gauche, poussant le compas et les feutres, soulevant un carnet, et enfin, il apparut.

Un petit cutter argenté.

Elle l’attrapa et se mit à le regarder de ses yeux bleus inexpressifs. D’un geste sec du pouce, elle fit sortir la lame, et la fixa un instant, comme hypnotisée.

Est-ce que ça pourrait faire taire la douleur, ne serait-ce qu’un instant ?

**_A suivre…_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**— _Maison des Votto, chambre de Nina, quelques mois plus tard_ —**

Enfermée dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, Nina regardait la lame du cutter, anticipant les sensations que le métal acéré comme un rasoir allait provoquer sur sa peau fragile.

Elle en avait _envie_.

Elle en avait _besoin_.

Elle avait lu des tas de choses sur internet à ce sujet. Certaines filles disaient qu’elles faisaient ça pour se sentir vivre. Nina ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Si elle se tailladait, ça n’avait rien à voir avec la sensation de vivre ou d’exister.

Non, si elle s’infligeait des coups de cutter, c’était pour garder le contrôle, pour apprivoiser la douleur, la maitriser, sans rien laisser paraître.

Elle le faisait pour se prouver qu’elle en était capable, et parce qu’elle en avait besoin.

Une fois, elle avait vu ‘les liaisons dangereuses’ à la télé, le film de Stephen Frears, avec Glenn Close. Elle se rappelait de ce que disait la Marquise de Merteuil, racontant qu’elle avait appris à sourire tout en s'enfonçant une fourchette dans la main sous la table, pendant les dîners mondains.

Ce que ressentait Nina, c’était exactement ça.

Se dissocier, voilà ce qu’elle voulait. Voilà exactement ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle voulait se distancier de son enveloppe extérieure, cette saleté de corps, violé et souillé, ce corps que tous ces pédophiles avaient baisé, et dont ils s’étaient repus.

Ce corps, il ne méritait aucun respect… D’ailleurs, personne ne l’avait respecté. Il n’était bon qu’à être utilisé, abusé, ravagé et tailladé… pour que plus personne ne le désire, pour que plus personne n’ait envie de l’abimer encore davantage.

Et ces punitions physiques, elle les maitrisait très bien. De mieux en mieux, même. Comme la Marquise de Merteuil, elle avait appris à sourire tout en s’enfonçant la lame du cutter dans la chair.

Ce qu’elle était à l’intérieur ressortait désormais à la surface de sa peau.

Les entailles caractérisaient la preuve de son contrôle sur elle-même, le rempart contre le désir des hommes… même si personne ne voyait ni les croutes, ni les cicatrices, ni les blessures fraîches et encore sanglantes.

Car Nina le savait, les gens étaient tous aveugles. Personne ne voyait jamais rien, même ce qui était pourtant juste sous les yeux de tous…

Même quand tout son corps hurlait sa douleur par ses plaies, tout le monde l’ignorait. Aucun être au monde ne semblait capable de deviner ce qu’elle s’infligeait. Même pas Joe, parce qu’il l’avait abandonné.

**o o o**

**— _Bureaux des services pénitentiaires, un mois plus tard_ —**

En sortant du bureau de son agent de probation, Joe se sentit soulagé. Tout se passait bien, son dossier était en bonne voie, et sa parole devait se terminer d’ici l’été prochain. Dans quelques mois, vers la fin juin, sa libération ne serait plus conditionnelle mais définitive, et il n’aurait plus à rendre de compte à un procureur, ni à un tribunal, ni à personne.

Lors de ses pauses sur les chantiers, il avait déjà contacté Sam Anderson, le successeur de Mc Leary. Il lui avait fait savoir que s’il avait besoin d’un homme de main, il serait bientôt disponible. Anderson avait accepté l’offre, et Joe se réjouissait de savoir que dès juillet, il pourrait repartir sur le terrain, et reprendre ses activités habituelles. Il savait qu’il n’était bon qu’à ça.

Mais en attendant, il restait encore quelques mois à se taper des chantiers, encore des chantiers, toujours des chantiers…

Arrivé à sa voiture, Joe sortit machinalement son portable de sa poche, et regarda l’écran.

Aucun appel, aucun message.

De toute façon, il était tellement paranoïaque que personne n’avait son numéro… Enfin, presque personne…

Juste son employeur, son avocat, son agent de probation, et Nina…

Depuis quand ne l’avait-elle pas appelé ? De quand datait son dernier sms ? Des semaines, déjà…

Sans doute que c’était mieux ainsi…

Elle devait aller bien, et n’avait désormais plus besoin de lui. C’était certainement dans l’ordre des choses. Il fallait qu’il l’accepte, et même qu’il s’en réjouisse, même si c’était difficile. Il n’avait pas le droit de vouloir la retenir égoïstement près de lui.

Joe rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et tourna la clé du démarreur, faisant ronronner le moteur de son véhicule avant de débrayer.

Nina devait apprendre à vivre sa vie, à grandir loin de lui… Elle était forte, elle y arriverait.

Il serait toujours là pour elle, en cas de problèmes. Mais il fallait qu’il la laisse partir, qu’il ne la pollue plus de ses désirs coupables et interdits.

**o o o**

**— _Un samedi soir, quelque part dans une maison new-yorkaise_ —**

Il était une heure du matin, en ce samedi soir, et la fête battait son plein. Nina ne se rappelait plus exactement chez qui elle se trouvait, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Elle s’en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout, d’ailleurs.

La seule chose qui importait, c’était ce énième verre d’alcool qu’elle serrait entre ses doigts, ce verre qui lui permettait miraculeusement de tout oublier.

Oublier ses angoisses qui la torturaient en permanence…

Effacer ces images atroces des viols qu’elle avait subis, et qui l’assaillaient parfois, sans prévenir…

Elle pouvait être en classe, chez sa grand-mère, ou dans un magasin, quand tout à coup, ça la prenait. Il suffisait d’une odeur, d’un bruit, ou d’une voix, et tout remontait à la surface.

Il fallait qu’elle arrête ça ! Qu’elle détruise sa mémoire et qu’elle trouve un moyen de supprimer définitivement tous ses souvenirs !

Et seul l’alcool lui permettait, pendant quelques heures, de tout oublier…

Tout… _ou presque…_

Car Joe, lui, envahissait toujours son crâne. Elle ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher de penser à lui.

Peut-être qu’un verre de plus permettrait qu’elle l’oublie, lui aussi… Ou peut-être que ce garçon qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules la soignerait de son mal d’aimer Joe.

Comment s’appelait-il, déjà ? Dans les vapeurs d’alcool qui lui embrumait le cerveau, elle tenta de se concentrer. Brian, non ? Oui, c’était ça, Brian…

Elle le regarda de ses yeux imbibés de Vodka et de bière. Il n’était ni laid, ni beau, juste un garçon de son âge ou à peu près, un mec sans intérêt, qui la draguait depuis le début de la soirée.

Son bras était maigre, sec, et ses gestes étaient nerveux. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec le corps massif de Joe, qui l’enveloppait et la sécurisait.

Mais il fallait qu’elle se force un peu… Si elle essayait, peut-être qu’elle y arriverait… Peut-être qu’elle pourrait… Et ce garçon ferait d’elle ce qu’il voulait… Il la toucherait, il la pénètrerait, il lui ferait toutes ces saloperies que les mecs voulaient toujours faire… Puisque Joe ne voulait pas d’elle, plus rien n’avait d’importance.

Elle sentit la main de Brian qui remontait vers sa poitrine, tandis que sa bouche se collait maladroitement à ses lèvres.

La sensation était désagréable. Il malaxait son sein comme un cuisinier pétrie de la pâte, avec brutalité et inexpérience. Et quand sa langue força ses lèvres pour entrer en elle, elle sentit la nausée qui la prenait.

C’était juste dégueulasse. Oui, dégueulasse ! Sa langue tournait à l’intérieur de sa bouche, de manière mécanique et idiote, l’envahissant sans aucune douceur ni sensualité.

Elle ne supportait pas son odeur, elle ne supportait pas son contact. Elle se dit qu’elle n’y arriverait jamais. Ce garçon la dégoûtait, avec ses gestes obscènes, et sa bouche qui bavait un trop plein de salive. Ça l’écœurait complètement.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Vraiment.

Elle sentit la bile qui remontait le long de sa trachée, son estomac qui se contractait et elle eut à peine le temps de repousser Brian avant de s’effondrer à genoux, et de tout régurgiter sur le sol du salon.

« Ah ! Mais putain ! T’es dégueulasse ! » cria Brian, en regardant Nina accroupie par terre, qui vomissait son trop-plein d’alcool. « Fait chier, merde ! Quelle conne ! » gueula-t-il, apercevant des éclaboussures de vomi sur ses sneakers hors de prix.

Nina s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la main et se releva en titubant.

Elle se sentait sale, elle se sentait minable.

Autour d’elle, quelques adolescents ivres riaient de sa mésaventure. Les beuveries de lycéens demeuraient des passages obligés. Mais Nina se disait que personne autour d’elle ne comprenait. Ce n’était pas l’alcool qui l’avait fait vomir… c’était lui, ce garçon dégoutant aux désirs obscènes. Tout ça, c’était de sa faute.

Nina se traîna lamentablement jusqu’à la salle de bain de la maison où se tenait la fête, et elle retrouva d’autres adolescents encore plus mal en point qu’elle. Dans la pièce carrelée de blanc, une fille vomissait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, soutenue par une amie. Et une gamine, avachie par terre, se tenait l’estomac à deux mains en grimaçant.

Nina ignora toutes ces filles qui s’étaient mises dans un état lamentable et s’approcha de la vasque de porcelaine sous le grand miroir mural. Elle se rinça la bouche en buvant l’eau au robinet du lavabo, puis s’assit un instant sur le rebord de la baignoire, nauséeuse et déprimée.

Elle se rendait compte que jamais elle ne supporterait les mains de quiconque sur elle, à part celles de Joe. Quand Joe la touchait, c’était doux, tendre, agréable… et elle n’avait jamais peur.

Elle en était sûre à présent. Cette lamentable soirée le lui prouvait. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire l’amour avec personne… sauf avec Joe. Il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance, le seul qui savait tout d’elle, le seul qui était capable de la comprendre… et surtout le seul avec qui elle était bien.

Au plus profonde de son cœur, de sa chair et de tout son être, elle le savait. Personne ne pourrait jamais la toucher à part lui.

**o o o**

**— Au même moment, quelque part en ville —**

Depuis quelques semaines, Joe avait diminué le nombre de ses jours de travail sur les chantiers, passant de six à cinq, se gardant désormais ses samedis. Son dossier de probation était excellent, il n’avait plus vraiment besoin de faire la preuve de sa bonne volonté, et surtout, il avait besoin de ses week-ends.

S’il voulait reprendre son boulot habituel dès le début de l’été, il lui fallait retrouver sa condition physique. Il avait besoin de s’entraîner, et pas qu’au marteau sur des planches de bois dans des maisons en construction qu’il bâtissait.

Le samedi, désormais, il passait plusieurs heures sur les stands de tir, avec ses multiples armes, pour retrouver sa précision chirurgicale, lorsqu’il faisait feu. Et puis, il passait des heures à consulter des dossiers, et reprendre de vieilles affaires pour voir comment il pouvait s’améliorer. Parfois, le successeur de Mc Leary, Sam Anderson, le consultait pour lui demander son avis sur des dossiers en cours. L’idée de se replonger enfin dans l’enfer des réseaux criminels l’excitait.

Bientôt, il pourrait définitivement tourner cette page de sa vie, et tout oublier : sa cavale folle interrompue par les flics, son arrestation, toutes ces années de taule… et Nina.

Oublier Nina.

Mais ça, c’était le plus difficile.

Elle était là tout le temps dans sa tête, l’envahissant de honte et de culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de l’aimer, coupable de la désirer, coupable de ne pas réussir à contrôler parfaitement son corps pour anéantir tout instinct sexuel… Il ne rêvait que de devenir une mécanique asexuée…

En errant dans les rues chaudes de la ville, Joe essayait d’éviter de penser à elle. Mais en marchant, il se surprenait sans cesse à se retourner lorsqu’une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds passait près de lui. Il avait l’impression de la reconnaître partout, et son cœur s’accélérait, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne sa méprise.

Il s’arrêta un instant prendre une boisson dans un fast-food, avant de continuer ses déambulations nocturnes, son verre en carton à la main. Il aimait bien boire de trucs sucrés à la paille.

C’est en passant près d’un peep-show qu’il remarqua la fille, sans doute une prostituée. Elle n’était pas très grande, mince, blonde, la peau très pâle… De là où il était, il ne pouvait deviner la couleur de ses yeux, qu’il imagina bleus. Elle était trop maquillée, mais Joe se disait que si elle enlevait toute cette saloperie de peinture qu’elle avait sur la figure, elle serait belle… Elle aurait l’air innocente et pure… comme Nina…

L’espace d’un instant, il s’imagina en train de l’aborder. Il suffisait qu’il sorte quelques billets, et qu’il lui dise ce qu’il voulait. Il ne lui aurait pas fait mal, non, il lui aurait fait l’amour avec lenteur et douceur, comme s’ils avaient été amoureux… Pendant une heure, ils auraient fait semblant… semblant de s’aimer. Car Joe ne rêvait pas de sexe bestial et sauvage, il crevait juste de l’absence de contact et de tendresse.

Mais il se raisonna, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, réprimant ses désirs et niant ses besoins physiques naturels.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

Surtout pas elle, une prostituée.

Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec une fille qui était probablement victime d’exploitation sexuelle, une gamine qui avait sans doute déjà été battue et violée, comme la plupart des putes. C’était impossible pour lui de se comporter en client. Son travail habituel était de sauver ces jeunes femmes, pas de les baiser.

Et de toute façon, il s’était juré de ne plus jamais faire l’amour, avec personne. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser aller, ni celui d’aimer. Les sentiments, comme le plaisir, n’étaient que des sources de danger.

Il fallait qu’il se maitrise, qu’il garde le contrôle de lui-même, toujours.

Il jeta son verre en carton vide dans une poubelle, et regarda une dernière fois la fille blonde près du peep-show.

A présent, elle le fixait de ses yeux charbonneux. Elle l’avait remarqué et elle lui fit un sourire, tout en esquissant un geste de la main, qui ressemblait à une invitation.

Joe sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Tout son corps réclamait les caresses que cette fille semblait promettre. Ses reins étaient en feu et il sentait son sexe devenir dur entre ses cuisses.

Alors il détourna le regard, pour mieux résister à l’atroce tentation, et fit demi-tour, fuyant la fille, niant les besoins de son corps, refusant de s’abandonner.

**_A suivre…_ **

_Au prochain chapitre, il sera temps de réunir enfin nos deux êtres torturés… Enfin…_

_Comme toujours, j’utilise parfois certaines scènes du film, comme celle de Joe déambulant dans les rues, buvant quelque chose dans un verre en carton avec une paille. Dans le film, j’avoue que j’ai adoré l’image de Joe, avec son côté bucheron mal dégrossi, en train de siroter sa boisson, genre milk-shake, peut-être : c’est ce qu’il boit dans la dernière scène du film, avec Nina. C’est son côté enfantin, derrière l’ours mal léché brutal et violent._

_Et bien sûr, j’utilise aussi le livre. Les vœux de chasteté de Joe, qui s’est juré de renoncer aux femmes et au sexe, c’est écrit noir sur blanc dans le roman de Jonathan Ames._


	10. Chapter 10

**— _Chez les Votto, chambre de Nina_ —**

Roulée en boule sur son lit, Nina fixait le calendrier près de la table de nuit, un joli calendrier en noir et blanc que sa grand-mère lui avait offert à Noël.

Dans un mois, enfin, elle serait libre.

Oui, dans quatre semaines, elle aurait dix-sept ans. _Enfin dix-sept ans !_ Plus rien ne serait interdit, tout deviendrait possible…

Ou pas…

Est-ce que Joe pensait à elle ? Est-ce qu’il se rappelait seulement de la date de son anniversaire ?

Parce qu’elle, elle pensait à lui tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Pas un instant de sa vie il ne quittait son esprit.

Tout son être en était intoxiqué.

Parfois, elle se demandait combien Joe avait connu de femmes… Elle avait cru comprendre que même avant ses années de prison, il n’avait personne, et qu’il vivait en célibataire chez sa mère. Sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle semblait depuis longtemps complètement désertique.

Cette situation provoquait chez elle des sentiments très ambivalents.

D’un côté, elle aimait penser que Joe demeurait chaste, et qu’il se prive de tout plaisir physique… Elle se trouvait parfois sadique mais elle ne pouvait pas d’empêcher de se délecter de la solitude de Joe, imaginant qu’il se gardait pour elle… Et puis, Nina avait connu tant de pervers et d’obsédés sexuels qu’elle trouvait sécurisant et réconfortant de savoir qu’un homme pouvait vivre sans jamais faire l’amour… 

Mais de l’autre, elle s’inquiétait un peu. Du haut de ses seize ans, presque dix-sept, elle avait connu tant d’hommes qu’elle en avait honte. Elle avait eu des dizaines et des dizaines de partenaires sexuels, sans doute bien plus que lui n’en aurait jamais de toute sa vie. Et toute cette expérience acquise par le viol et la contrainte la dégoûtait.

Elle aurait voulu ne rien savoir de ces désirs masculins tordus et illicites, elle aurait tellement préféré être vierge et innocente. Mais elle ne l’était plus… Elle était cette petite fille sale et dégoûtante, une petite pute sale et souillée dont personne ne voudrait sans doute jamais. Même pas Joe.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, et attrapa son ami le cutter. Lui seul pouvait apaiser l’angoisse et la honte qui la torturaient.

**o o o**

Lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche, Joe fut très surpris. Il était 10h, et il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on l’appelle alors qu’il travaillait sur un chantier.

Il attrapa l’appareil et regarda les chiffres qui s’affichaient sur l’écran.

Ce numéro lui était inconnu. Il ne l’avait pas enregistré. Joe hésita un instant avant de répondre. D’un côté, sa paranoïa lui disait que c’était dangereux, et de l’autre, son instinct profond l’incitait à décrocher.

Il finit par appuyer sur la touche verte : « Quoi ? »

« Heu… Vous êtes Mr Ramsay ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Joe, soupçonneux. Sa parano venait de mettre tous ses sens en alerte.

« Je suis Mme Morris, l’infirmière du lycée de Nina Votto… »

Aussitôt, un sentiment de panique envahit Joe. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Nina va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Ne vous affolez pas, ce n’est pas grave… Mais elle a fait un petit malaise en classe. Elle s’est évanouie… Oh, juste quelques secondes ! »

« Où est-elle ? », demanda-t-il, une angoisse sourde lui rongeant le ventre comme de l’acide.

« Ici, à l’infirmerie du lycée. Elle se repose dans la salle de soins… » expliqua l’infirmière avant d’ajouter, après un instant d’hésitation. « Elle vous réclame… Elle n’a pas voulu que je prévienne sa famille, l’idée l’angoissait terriblement. La seule personne qu’elle veut voir, c’est vous… »

« J’arrive… »

L’infirmière eut à peine le temps de lui fournir les explications nécessaires pour se rendre à l’infirmerie du lycée, et se faire ouvrir les grilles par l’appariteur.

Joe raccrocha très vite et annonça au chef du chantier qu’il avait une urgence et qu’il était obligé de prendre sa journée. Joe étant un ouvrier performant et travailleur, qui n’avait jamais posé aucun problème, l’autorisation lui fût donnée sans aucune difficulté.

A présent, il roulait trop vite, rongé par le stress, tentant de se rappeler les explications que cette infirmière lui avait donné.

Il peina à trouver une place pour se garer, et ensuite, il eut du mal à s’orienter entre les immenses bâtiments du lycée, tous identiques.

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, et puis, il arriva enfin devant la porte de l’infirmerie. Il frappa deux coups secs et attendit que l’infirmière lui ouvre.

Lorsque la porte se déverrouilla, une femme d’une quarantaine d’années, un peu trop ronde, finit par apparaître dans l’encadrement.

« Je suis Joe Ramsay. C’est vous qui m’avez appelé ? » demanda-t-il, angoissé.

« Oui, oui… Je suis Mme Morris. Enchantée ! » fit-elle, en lui tendant la main. Ils échangèrent une brève poignée. « Mais entrez, je vous en prie. » fit-elle, en désignant d’un geste son bureau sur la droite. Joe pénétra dans la salle d’attente, et Mme Morris referma derrière lui la porte de l’infirmerie.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dans la salle de soins… Elle se repose… » répondit l’infirmière en conduisant Joe dans son bureau. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave dans ce petit étourdissement… Mais asseyez-vous ! » fit-elle, en s’installant derrière son ordinateur, en face de lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ? » questionna Joe, en s’asseyant sur l’étroite chaise qui grinça sous son poids.

« Elle a encore fait un petit malaise, pendant un cours. Ce n’est pas grave, c’est juste dû à une tension un peu trop basse… »

« Comment ça, _encore_? » s’inquiéta Joe.

« Nina a quelques petits problèmes de santé. Elle a souvent mal au ventre, et puis des vertiges. Et c’est la seconde fois qu’elle s’évanouit en classe. Je vois bien que quelque chose la tourmente. J’ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle élude à chaque fois toutes mes questions. Je lui ai même suggéré de parler avec un spécialiste, mais elle m’a répondu qu’une pédopsychiatre l’avait suivie pendant quelques années mais qu’elle ne voulait plus y aller, qu’elle détestait qu’on essaye de… ah… quel mot a-t-elle employé, déjà ?... Ah, ça y est, ça me revient : _elle détestait qu’on essaye de violer son cerveau…_ Je n’ai pas insisté… Je ne suis que l’infirmière scolaire, tout cela dépasse mes modestes compétences »

Mâchoires et poings serrés, Joe écoutait son interlocutrice et chaque phrase qu’elle prononçait le torturait davantage.

Il n’avait pas revu Nina depuis des mois, s’abrutissant de travail pour éviter de penser à elle, et il découvrait avec horreur que son choix de s’éloigner d’elle avait produit des résultats strictement contraires à ce qu’il avait espéré.

Il se sentait responsable de l’avoir mise à distance, croyant la protéger en s’éloignant d’elle. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre, alors que Nina s’époumonait à l’appeler au secours ?

« C’est de ma faute… » murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

L’infirmière détourna le regard un instant de son dossier informatique et fixa Joe avec intensité : « Qui êtes-vous exactement pour Nina ? Je vois dans son dossier qu’elle a perdu ses parents et qu’elle vit avec sa grand-mère, qui est sa tutrice légale, en tant que plus proche parente… »

« Je… je me suis juste occupée d’elle quand elle en avait besoin… à la demande de son père… »

« Oh ! Vous avez connu son père ? »

« Très peu… » répondit Joe, sans mentir.

« En tout cas, c’est vous qu’elle a réclamé quand je lui ai dit qu’elle devait rentrer chez elle. Avec une tension à 10.6, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en classe. Il faut qu’elle se repose. J’ai voulu prévenir sa grand-mère pour qu’elle vienne la chercher, mais elle s’est mise à pleurer, disant qu’elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle m’a donné votre nom et votre numéro, alors j’ai pris l’initiative de vous appeler ».

« Vous avez bien fait… » approuva Joe.

« Face à la détresse de Nina, j’ai cédé. Ce n’est pas très régulier, mais au point où nous en sommes, j’ai pensé qu’il fallait tout essayer… » soupira-t-elle, désemparée. « Je ne vous cache pas, Mr Ramsay, que je suis un peu inquiète pour Nina. Depuis la rentrée de septembre, elle passe son temps à l’infirmerie, alors que l’an dernier, je ne la voyais jamais… Il a dû se passer quelque chose cet été, pour qu’elle soit si perturbée, et si malheureuse… »

Alors Joe comprit avec certitude l’étendue de sa responsabilité.

Pendant toutes ses années en prison, tant que Nina avait de l’espoir, elle avait réussi à se maintenir la tête hors de l’eau. Mais depuis qu’il l’avait repoussée au début de l’été, tout son petit monde fragile s’était écroulé.

Elle le lui avait pourtant dit si clairement, répété maintes fois qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, que seule, elle ne parviendrait pas à s’en sortir. Elle le lui avait même prouvé en se mettant en danger, avec ces deux crétins d’adolescents qui auraient pu abuser d’elle ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre à quel point elle était dépendante de lui ?

Mme Morris inspira longuement avant d’ajouter d’un air fataliste : « Même si je ne connais pas la cause exacte de ses tourments, Nina souffre, Mr Ramsay… Elle souffre visiblement beaucoup… »

« Je sais… » murmura Joe, rongé par la culpabilité.

« Je suppose qu’être orpheline, avoir perdu ses deux parents si jeune, et vivre avec sa vieille grand-mère, ce ne doit pas être simple pour une adolescente… » soupira Mme Morris.

Elle se demandait surtout si sa petite patiente ne voyait pas en ce gros ours mal léché un substitut paternel. Peut-être aussi qu’elle était un peu amoureuse de lui, se dit Mme Morris. Les adolescentes ont parfois des passions excessives très enfantines envers des hommes dans la force de l’âge. D’ailleurs, observa l’infirmière, derrière sa grosse barbe et son air bourru, cet homme assis en face d’elle était très séduisant, avec ses épaules larges et son regard bleu-vert pénétrant. Il paraissait si fort, et tellement sécurisant. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que la fragile petite lycéenne trouvait en lui.

« Je peux la voir ? » questionna Joe, pressé de serrer Nina dans ses bras et de l’emmener loin d’ici.

« Oui, oui… Elle est dans la salle de soins, juste à côté. » L’infirmière se leva mais empêcha Joe d’en faire autant d’un geste de la main : « Attendez-moi un instant, je vais voir comment elle est… »

**o o o**

Lorsque Madame Morris ouvrit la porte de la salle de soins, Nina se redressa de la table d’examen où elle était encore allongée.

« Il est venu ? »

« Oui, il est là… juste dans la pièce à côté… » répondit l’infirmière, avec un sourire apaisant.

Nina sentit une vague de soulagement parcourir son corps, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

L’infirmière se rapprocha de sa patiente et posa sa main sur son épaule frêle : « Ça va aller ? »

Nina hocha la tête en silence.

L’infirmière se demandait quel était cet immense secret que cachait l’adolescente, et pourquoi cet homme bourru dans la pièce à côté semblait être la seule personne qu’elle voulait voir. Elle aurait aimé que la petite se confie. Mais elle était aussi taiseuse que l’homme qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Mme Morris soupira : « Je vais aller le chercher, tu es d’accord ? »

Toujours sans un mot, Nina fit ‘oui’ d’un mouvement de tête.

L’infirmière ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de soin et appela Joe resté dans le bureau à côté : « Mr Ramsay ? Vous pouvez venir… »

Et à peine Joe eut franchi la porte de la salle de soins que Nina se leva de la table d’examen et se précipita dans ses bras, se blottissant tout contre lui. Joe l’enlaça doucement, la serrant contre son torse, caressant ses cheveux, murmurant des mots à son oreille.

L’infirmière les regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il y avait une telle connexion et une telle magie inexplicable entre ces deux êtres, qu’elle en était émue. Et elle se mit à espérer que cet homme parvienne enfin à sortir cette adolescente de l’abime dans lequel elle était en train de s’enfoncer.

**_A suivre…_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une photo m’a principalement inspirée pour écrire ces chapitres. Elle est issue du tournage et fait partie de la scène où Joe va chercher Nina chez le gouverneur Williams. Après l’avoir trouvé mort au pied du lit dans la chambre rose, sans savoir où est passé Nina, Joe se met à pleurer, il fait une crise de démence, pendant laquelle il se déshabille, puis il erre à moitié nu dans la maison du gouverneur Williams, en proie à des hallucinations. Enfin, il trouve Nina à table, en train de manger, les mains en sang, un rasoir près d'elle, et il comprend que c’est elle qui a tué le gouverneur Williams. Il s’accroupit devant elle, pendant qu’elle dit « It’s ok, Joe, it’s ok… ». Et la scène s’arrêtait là. Or, initialement, il y avait une suite : Joe s’effondrait physiquement sur Nina, fourrant son visage sur ses cuisses, se blottissant contre son ventre, montrant l’inversion de la relation, et le besoin que Joe a d’elle. Hélas, la fin de la scène a été coupée… mais heureusement, la photographie officielle du tournage est là pour nous la révéler. On y voit Ekaterina Samsonov, l’air hagard, dont les mains reposent sur le dos nu de Joaquin Phoenix : on ne perçoit qu’une partie de son corps, et ses cheveux noués, son visage étant enfoui sur les cuisses et le ventre de sa petite partenaire. Cette photographie officielle, d’excellente qualité, nous laisser notre imagination vagabonder… La mienne fantasme sur l’effondrement de Joe.

Joe entraîna Nina dans les couloirs du lycée, son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir sous la paume de sa main la maigreur de son corps, les os saillants sous la peau, malgré l’épaisseur des vêtements.

Ils sortirent dans la rue, et Joe l’amena jusqu’à sa voiture garée dans une rue tout près de l’établissement scolaire.

Nina suivait Joe sans rien dire, comme un robot, les yeux mi-clos, nerveusement épuisée. Elle se laissait aller contre son épaule, sa petite main l’agrippant par la taille. Elle aimait la façon dont il la retenait contre elle, marchant à ses côtés, comme l’auraient fait deux amoureux.

Arrivés devant la voiture, Joe lui ouvrit la portière et ordonna : « Grimpe… ». Et Nina s’installa en silence sur le siège passager.

Lorsque Joe démarra, l’adolescente se demanda avec angoisse s’il allait enfin l’amener chez lui, ou si au contraire il allait encore la ramener chez sa grand-mère, dans cette triste maison de vieillards qui l’enfonçait dans la dépression.

Tandis que Joe conduisait, elle regardait le paysage par la fenêtre du véhicule, cherchant à reconnaître le chemin qu’il prenait. Quand enfin elle comprit qu’ils allaient chez lui, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer.

« Tu m’emmènes chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix, le souffle court, et la poitrine oppressée.

« J’ai pris ma journée… » répondit Joe, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un sourire éclaira le visage de Nina. Même si ce n’était que pour quelques heures, elle allait avoir Joe pour elle toute seule.

**o o o**

En entrant dans la maison de Joe, Nina se sentit aussitôt mieux. C’était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, le seul endroit de toute sa vie où elle avait connu plaisir et volupté. L’adolescente laissa tomber son sac scolaire par terre dans l’entrée et ôta le trench couleur mastic qu’elle portait.

Joe accrocha son blouson et l’imperméable de Nina sur des patères fixées au mur, et entraîna Nina vers la cuisine. « Allez, viens par ici… »

Elle s’assit à la petite table, près de la fenêtre, et regarda Joe qui ouvrait le frigo.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… »

« Tu veux grignoter un truc ? »

« Non, merci… »

Joe regretta qu’elle n’ait pas envie de manger, car elle était si maigre. Mais lui ne put s’empêcher d’attraper dans le placard un paquet de petits biscuits qu’il s’enfourna dans la bouche par grosses poignées. Il avait faim. Il avait _toujours_ faim.

Tandis qu’il ouvrait une bière contre le rebord de l’évier, il regardait Nina qui tortillait les manches de son t-shirt trop grand, ramenant sans cesse ses petites mains à l’intérieur du tissu.

Il but quelques gorgées de bière en l’observant en silence. Elle paraissait tellement angoissée, tout son corps tremblait et elle tordait sans arrêt ses doigts nerveusement, les enroulant autour de fils qu’elle arrachait au bas de ses manches.

C’était curieux, ce tic qu’elle avait, de tirer sans arrêt sur les manches de son t-shirt.

Joe termina sa bière et vint s’asseoir en face d’elle. Il prit alors doucement ses mains dans les siennes, pour tenter de la calmer, et d’arrêter ses tremblements et ses gestes nerveux.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Nina ? » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Comme elle tentait de se dégager pour tirer à nouveau ses manches, Joe renforça son étreinte et attrapa fermement ses poignets, ramenant ses petites mains vers lui. « Shhh… Tout va bien, Nina… » murmura-t-il, espérant la mettre en confiance.

Il voulut approcher de sa bouche ses mains glacées, pour les réchauffer, mais Nina se raidit alors qu’il remontait ses fichus manches qui recouvraient ses bras jusqu’au bout des ses doigts.

« Joe, non ! » supplia-t-elle, en tentant d’échapper à son étreinte.

C’est à ce moment-là que Joe entrevit le sang, et qu’enfin il comprit.

Il venait d’apercevoir sur son avant-bras gauche des striures rougeâtres qui dépassaient du tissu. D’un geste un peu brusque, il remonta complètement la manche gauche jusqu’au coude, pour dégager complètement son poignet et son avant-bras, et il fixa avec effroi les blessures qu’elle s’était visiblement infligées.

Nina s’était mutilée, tailladée, ouvrant sa chair avec une lame aiguisée. Il y avait des dizaines de cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d’autres plus récentes, et de nombreuses plaies encore à vif. Les dernières entailles étaient tellement fraîches qu’elles saignaient encore un peu. Le t-shirt, à un endroit, collait aux blessures et l’hémoglobine séchait en emprisonnant quelques petits fils de coton.

« Nina… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmura Joe, dont l’équilibre mental fragile commençait à vaciller. Ce qu’il voyait là était insupportable ! Dans sa mémoire, l’image de victimes battus, violées et mutilées, se mirent à l’assaillir par flashs. Il sentait qu’il commençait à perdre pied. « Pourquoi tu te fais subir ça ? »

Mais l’adolescente ne répondit pas. Honteuse, elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, incapable de soutenir le regard de Joe. Elle ne pouvait rien lui expliquer. Elle ne savait pas… elle ne savait plus. Et surtout, elle n’en avait plus la force.

« Il faut soigner ces blessures… » chuchota-t-il tout doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer. « On va aller à la salle de bain, ok ? »

Nina hocha faiblement la tête, et se laissa entraîner docilement jusqu’à l’étage.

Dans l’escalier, Joe ne la lâcha pas, tenant fermement sa petite main dans la sienne, se retournant sans cesse, comme Orphée aux enfers.

Il avait l’impression que s’il la lâchait, elle tomberait, ou bien qu’elle disparaîtrait, tout comme Eurydice.

Arrivés dans la salle de bains au premier étage, Joe fit asseoir Nina sur la cuvette des toilettes, pendant qu’il attrapait des pansements, du coton hydrophile et du désinfectant.

Il se lava d’abord soigneusement les mains, puis il se mit à genoux devant elle, et remonta doucement sa manche, constatant l’étendue des dégâts, examinant toutes les entailles qu’elle s’était infligées. L’intérieur de la manche gauche de son t-shirt était plein de traces de sang.

« Il faut que tu enlèves ça, ok ? Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose d’autre à mettre en attendant… »

Tête baissée, Nina ne répondit rien. Elle semblait résignée, presque indifférente.

Joe fit un aller-retour vers sa chambre, et revint avec un t-shirt à lui bien trop grand pour elle, ce t-shirt qu’il lui avait déjà prêté la nuit où il l’avait ôtée des griffes perverses de ces deux crétins d’adolescents. Il n’avait rien de mieux à lui prêter, et ça ferait l’affaire en attendant.

Il lui tendit le vêtement, puis il referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans la salle de bains le temps qu’elle se change.

Quelques secondes lui suffirent, et Joe entendit Nina qui l’appelait de l’intérieur presque aussitôt : « C’est fait, Joe… »

Alors, il ouvrit la porte et revint auprès d’elle. Il ramassa son t-shirt tâché de sang, mais au lieu de le jeter dans le panier à linge, quelque chose tout d’un coup retint son attention. Comme une sorte d’intuition…

Joe observa un instant le vêtement, puis, suivant son instinct, il le retourna et se mit à examiner les traces sur l’envers de tissu. Les traces de sang ne se concentrait pas seulement sur le revers des manches, il y en avait _ailleurs_ , juste au niveau de la poitrine.

Alors, il comprit. Nina ne s’était pas tailladée que le bras, non, elle s’était également entaillée les seins, cherchant sans doute à détruire tout ce qui rappelait la sexualité. Joe savait combien les victimes de viols peuvent retourner la violence contre elles, et notamment contre leur poitrine, et tout ce qui est lié à la féminité.

Joe tourna la tête vers Nina, toujours assise. Nuque courbée, elle savait qu’il avait tout compris, et elle n’osait pas affronter son regard…

Alors, il s’accroupit lentement devant elle, puis il glissa sa main sous son menton, la forçant à la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu te fais tant de mal, Nina ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Et puis, sans demander son accord, et sans plus de pudeur, il infiltra ses mains sous le t-shirt qu’elle venait juste de mettre, le relevant au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de voir, besoin de comprendre !

Obéissante, elle se laissa faire. Alors, Joe commença à apercevoir les zébrures rouges et les croûtes qui dépassaient du soutien-gorge de coton blanc.

« Lève les bras… » murmura-t-il, lui retirant complètement le t-shirt, qu’il laissa tomber par terre. A genoux devant elle, il effleura du bout des doigts les plaies, puis il fit glisser les brettelles de son soutien-gorge, découvrant ses petits seins martyrisés.

Elle avait dû utiliser un rasoir, ou peut-être un cutteur, pensa-t-il, bouleversé. Ces blessures sur la peau de Nina provoquaient un ouragan dans le cerveau fragile de Joe, dont la santé mentale commençait à s’effriter.

Malgré le mal qui lui rongeait le crâne et qui le gangrénait petit à petit, son instinct et son expérience de la gestion des victimes allumèrent un warning dans sa tête.

« Nina… » murmura-t-il, en glissant sa main dans son cou, puis contre sa joue, son pouce effleurant ses lèvres : « Est-ce qu’il y en a d’autres… ? Ailleurs… ? »

L’adolescente se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête. Joe suivit la direction de son regard et il comprit.

Il fit descendre ses mains vers son ventre et commença à déboucler la ceinture de son jean. Nina le laissa faire sans rien dire, comme une petite poupée obéissante. Elle souleva docilement son bassin lorsqu’il lui retira son pantalon, laissant apparaitre les multiples lacérations à l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

En voyant tous ces actes d’automutilation, Joe se fissura et commença à craquer mentalement.

Ce sang… ce sang sur elle… sur sa peau si fragile… Joe avait l’impression qu’il devenait fou ! Le tic-tac de sa bombe intérieure s’était réamorcé et des bruits d’explosion résonnaient dans son crâne. La douleur de la voir dans cet état était insupportable ! Il était en train de perdre complètement pied, et il était à présent incapable d’agir normalement, incapable de l’aider ou de la soigner. Il s’effondrait.

A genoux devant elle, il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses cuisses blanches lacérées, le visage blotti contre son ventre, et, les yeux fermés, il se mit à la serrer très fort contre lui.

Nina ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction de Joe, et, sur ses cuisses nues, elle sentait sa respiration anarchique et saccadée. Tout son corps, pourtant lourd et massif, tremblait.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, immobiles, les mains de Nina reposant délicatement sur le dos de Joe. Elle n’osait plus bouger.

« Ça va aller, Joe… C’est rien… » murmura Nina, essayant de le réconforter. Elle caressait ses cheveux, répétant toujours ces mêmes mots, tentant de l’atteindre et de le sortir de cette crise qui le démolissait complètement.

Les mots et les caresses de Nina finirent par trouver leur chemin. Au bout de longues minutes, Joe renifla, parvenant à reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même.

Il se redressa, nuque courbée, ses mains enserrant sa tête de chaque côté, en proie à de terribles douleurs intracrâniennes. Il était pris de vertiges et avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Nina de sa petite voix, en le voyant vaciller.

Mais Joe sortit de la salle de bains brutalement, sans répondre.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et fouilla nerveusement dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il attrapa deux flacons orange de médicaments et revint dans la salle de bains en se tenant aux murs.

Nina le regarda ouvrir les boites en plastique orange, s’enfiler des tas de cachets, et boire l’eau du robinet à même le lavabo. Puis Joe posa les flacons sur la tablette au-dessous du miroir et resta un moment figé, ses deux mains accrochées de chaque côté de la vasque, nuque courbée, comme s’il tentait de se maîtriser.

Il inspirait et expirait lentement, cherchant à retrouver un tant soit peu d’équilibre mental.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha le lavabo, et revint s’agenouiller près d’elle, et il se mit enfin à nettoyer ses plaies.

Nina remarqua ses mains qui tremblaient encore, et sa respiration toujours trop courte. Joe n’allait pas bien. Il n’allait pas bien du tout.

Elle ne l’avait pas vu dans cet état depuis le jour où il l’avait secourue, alors qu’elle avait été enlevée par le gouverneur Williams, qui la retenait dans sa maison.

Alors qu’elle le regardait, là, en train de la soigner, elle commençait enfin à mesurer l’étendue et la profondeur du mal qui le rongeait. Derrière sa carrure impressionnante, sous l’armure de muscles et de chair, Joe était fragile comme du verre.

Nina sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt les raisons pour lesquelles il l’avait repoussée. Elle s’en voulait terriblement.

Lorsqu’il eut fini de poser les pansements sur sa chair meurtrie, Joe se releva avec difficulté, comme écrasé par sa propre masse : « Il… il faut que j’aille m’allonger… »

Nina regarda Joe sortir de la salle de bain en titubant. Elle espérait juste que les médicaments qu’il avait avalés commençaient à faire effet, et qu’il irait mieux. Elle détestait le voir souffrir de la sorte. Elle se sentait tellement inutile et impuissante. Et une peur sourde la torturait. Si Joe perdait pied, si Joe s’effondrait, alors elle coulerait aussi. Sans lui, elle ne pourrait pas s’en sortir.

En le voyant disparaître dans le couloir, Nina sentit son inquiétude grandir et une angoisse soudain la tenailla. Elle eut soudain peur qu’il se fasse du mal. Il l’avait déjà fait. Il pouvait recommencer !

Elle se leva d’un bond et renfila à la hâte le t-shirt XXL que Joe lui avait donné. Elle laissa ses autres vêtements par terre et sortit de la pièce d’un pas rapide.

Il fallait qu’elle aille surveiller Joe, et qu’elle s’occupe de lui ! Elle devait vérifier qu’il n’essaierait pas de se tuer, et éloigner toute arme de lui.

Elle ignorait ce qui se passait exactement dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Mais elle devinait qu’il était aux prises avec cette boue noire invalidante qui le terrassait régulièrement. 

Lorsque Nina entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Joe allongé tout habillé sur le lit, roulé en boule sur le côté. Elle scanna la pièce de ses yeux bleus, et constata qu’il n’y avait aucun flingue entre ses mains, ni sur la table de chevet. Elle soupira, soulagée, et sentit ses nerfs qui se relâchaient enfin.

Elle s’approcha lentement de lui, puis grimpa doucement sur le lit pour se glisser à ses côtés, à la place laissée vide. Elle craignait une réaction hostile de Joe, mais il la laissa faire sans rien dire, paupières closes, sans même bouger.

Alors Nina se lova tout contre lui, collant son ventre contre son dos, fourrant son nez dans sa nuque, et elle l’enlaça de ses petits bras, l’entourant de tout son amour.

Joe la laissa faire, s’abandonnant complètement à elle. Il demeura immobile et sans réaction alors qu’elle moulait son corps contre le sien.

Puis, Nina posa sa main sur la sienne, tout contre son ventre, et elle fondit de bonheur quand elle sentit qu’il entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens.

**_A suivre…_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me dis que si Lynne Ramsay réalisait une suite, il y aurait probablement une scène comme celle contenue dans ce chapitre 12 dans son film.

**_— Chez Joe, Quelques jours plus tard —_ **

Il y avait dans leurs rapports étranges une sorte de principe de vases communicants. Ils se complétaient presque parfaitement : lorsque Nina était en danger, il venait la sauver au péril de sa vie ; et inversement, lorsque Joe craquait, elle trouvait en elle une force immense et sauvage, pour le sortir de ses instincts morbides.

Elle parvenait à l’empêcher de sombrer complètement dans la folie, l’empêcher de se tuer, l’empêcher de se noyer.

Nina aurait aimé que Joe ferme la porte de sa maison et qu’il jette la clé. Ils seraient restés enfermés tous les deux, pour toujours, en sécurité l’un avec l’autre, sans plus aucun danger extérieur, sans plus aucune conversation obligée, ni socialisation forcée.

Elle aurait voulu ne plus revoir personne, à part Joe.

Car désormais, Joe avait rendu les armes et il laissait Nina venir le voir quand elle voulait. Elle passait souvent après ses cours, alors qu’il rentrait du travail, et il la gardait parfois à dîner. Et elle venait aussi régulièrement le voir pendant le week-end, passer quelques heures avec lui quand il était disponible, ce qui était le cas de ce samedi midi.

Appuyée contre le placard de la cuisine, Nina regardait Joe en train de préparer le déjeuner, les yeux emplis d’amour, presque de dévotion.

Alors qu’il remuait le contenu de la poêle avec une spatule, elle se glissa dans son dos et colla son corps contre ses reins, l’enlaçant de ses petits bras, nouant ses mains sur son ventre, posant sa tête contre ses omoplates.

Joe continua de remuer les aliments d’une main, tandis que de l’autre, il chercha à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Nina, tout contre son ventre.

Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant du bien-être que leur procurait le simple contact de leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre.

Ce n’est que lorsque Joe murmura « C’est prêt… » que Nina s’arracha à son dos. Elle desserra son étreinte et alla s’asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent en silence, en se regardant, juste heureux de la présence de l’autre.

Joe se rendait compte à présent qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Sa simple présence calmait l’ouragan qui envahissait sa tête.

Bien sûr, il n’avait pas cessé de pratiquer l’autoasphyxie, et il consommait quotidiennement les médicaments qu’il achetait illicitement à son dealer… Mais même s’il avait toujours ses pensées suicidaires récurrentes, il parvenait à les tenir à distance car il avait une raison de vivre.

Nina parvenait à l’apaiser et à lui donner une sorte d’équilibre. Quelque part, elle le réparait un peu, juste par sa présence et son amour.

A la fin du déjeuner, Joe prit doucement la main de Nina dans la sienne par-dessus la table. Il regarda son poignet gauche, sur lequel les plaies avaient cicatrisé. Plus aucune nouvelle entaille ne zébrait la peau de Nina. Il avait besoin de vérifier régulièrement, pour se tranquilliser, et faire taire l’angoisse sourde qui le rongeait.

Mais Nina allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle ne s’automutilait plus, et elle avait repris un peu de poids. Et surtout, elle paraissait heureuse. Et Joe voulait qu’elle le soit encore davantage.

Après avoir bu son café, Joe la fixa avec intensité et murmura : « Prête ? »

Nina avala une dernière bouchée de son dessert et répondit, fébrile : « Je… je crois… »

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Un peu, oui… » fit-elle, rougissante.

« Shhh… ça va bien se passer… Ne t’inquiète pas… Tu as confiance en moi ? » questionna Joe.

« Aveuglément ! » répondit Nina, dans un élan du cœur.

« Allez, viens… » fit Joe en se levant.

Nina se mit debout, les jambes un peu tremblantes et suivit Joe docilement.

**o o o**

Au milieu de la plaine verdoyante, sous un ciel bleu et un soleil de printemps agréable, Nina se laissait guider, heureuse et excitée.

Jamais elle n’avait ressenti un truc pareil de toute sa vie !

Au début, le stand de tir lui avait paru immense et effrayant, avec le bruit atroce et répétitif des armes qui se déchargeaient tout autour d’elle. Joe lui avait mis un casque sur la tête, mais ça n’empêchait pas le bruit de parvenir violemment jusqu’à ses oreilles.

Mais après quelques minutes et quelques essais, elle oublia ce désagrément auditif et se délecta d’envoyer ses balles au milieu de la cible.

Joe était là, dans son dos, collé à son corps, ses bras guidant les siens, l’aidant à viser juste.

Et elle tirait, encore et encore, envahie par un sentiment nouveau et inconnu, une sensation extraordinaire de puissance et de sécurité.

Elle avait le pouvoir de tuer au bout des doigts, et à chaque coup, elle sentait des frissons la parcourir toute entière.

Les premiers tirs l’avaient un peu effrayée. Elle avait eu peur de mal faire, de se tromper, de rater la cible et de se blesser, ou bien de blesser quelqu’un. Il y avait tant de monde autour d’eux, des tas de gens en train de s’entraîner sur les multiples cibles alignées à l’infini.

Mais dans les bras de Joe, tout était devenu rapidement simple et facile.

Il corrigeait ses fautes, il lui apprenait à remettre des balles dans le .38, puis aussi à réarmer le chargeur du Glock. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle préférait le révolver ou le pistolet. L’un était légèrement plus lourd que l’autre, mais ils lui procuraient tous les deux le même plaisir et la même assurance.

Joe souleva son casque et lui glissa à l’oreille : « Tu veux essayer le .22 ? »

Nina hocha vivement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur.

« Ok… » fit Joe en manipulant l’arme, un petit Beretta noir. « Tu recharges comme ça… Là, tu ôtes la sécurité… Tu vois ? » Il lui tendit le pistolet qu’elle saisit avidement, reproduisant les gestes que Joe venait de lui montrer. « Voilà, comme ça… Attention à la sécurité… Oui… Très bien… » l’encouragea Joe.

Elle se retourna, faisant à nouveau face à la cible, et Joe se replaça derrière elle, son corps collé au sien, l’aidant à positionner son bras, puis à viser.

A chaque fois qu’elle tirait, Nina se sentait excitée. Ce sentiment de pouvoir et de confiance en elle qui lui donnait ces armes était délicieusement agréable. Et ça la rapprochait davantage de Joe… et pas seulement physiquement.

Elle voyait qu’il était fier d’elle, et elle avait l’impression qu’elle pénétrait davantage son univers. Leur connexion mentale en était renforcée.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le stand de tir en fin de journée, Nina avait l’impression de flotter.

« Ça t’a plu ? » demanda Joe pour la forme, en la faisant monter dans sa voiture. En réalité, il savait très bien que Nina avait adoré.

« C’était génial ! On pourra recommencer ? » fit-elle, toute excitée.

« Je viens ici tous les samedis… » répondit Joe en démarrant.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi ? Je veux dire, tous les samedis ? »

« Si tu veux, oui… »

Elle eut un petit cri de joie et réfréna l’envie qu’elle avait de se jeter à son cou. Elle l’aurait fait s’il n’avait pas été en train de conduire.

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Manger… » répondit Joe, dont l’estomac criait famine, comme d’habitude. « J’ai faim… »

« Moi aussi… » fit Nina, qui ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps l’envie saine et profonde de se remplir le ventre. Cette après-midi à tirer avec des armes à feu lui avait ouvert l’appétit.

Joe la conduisit dans un fast-food et ils passèrent tout le repas à débriefer leur journée au stand de tir. C’était la première fois qu’ils parlaient autant tous les deux. Leurs échanges étaient animés et techniques, Joe prodiguant ses conseils, Nina réclamant toujours plus d’explications. Elle était une élève attentive et déjà passionnée.

Et Joe se sentait bien… si bien… Tellement bien… Il regardait Nina qui rayonnait et qui paraissait heureuse, et cela suffisait à son bonheur.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude des sentiments étranges qui l’envahissaient : il se sentait fier d’elle, mais aussi comme empli d’elle. Il avait l’impression que Nina comblait le vide intérieur qui jusque là l’avait tiré vers le néant.

Avec elle, il se sentait complet, entier. Il savait tout d’un coup avec certitude pourquoi il existait.

Pour elle, juste pour elle.

**o o o**

Après le dîner, Joe ramena Nina chez elle. En conduisant, il ne pensait qu’à elle, sentant son regard posé sur lui. Elle était là, juste à côté, et il s’enivrait de son parfum léger. Il aurait voulu poser sa main sur la sienne, bifurquer, changer de route et la ramener chez lui.

Mais il demeura immobile, les deux mains sur le volant, le regard droit devant, refusant de commettre la moindre faute morale.

« Joe ? » fit Nina, alors qu’ils arrivaient à destination. L’immense maison des Votto se trouvait au bout de la rue.

« Mmmhhh ? » fit Joe en stationnant son véhicule devant la grille.

Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité, hésitant à parler. Puis elle inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons d’air, cherchant du courage dans l’oxygène qui l’emplissait. « La semaine prochaine, c’est mon anniversaire… » annonça-t-elle.

Joe tourna son visage vers elle, rajustant machinalement la visière de sa casquette noire sur son front.

Nina lécha nerveusement ses lèvres sèches : « Je vais avoir dix-sept ans… » murmura-t-elle, battant des cils très vite.

L’information tomba directement entre les cuisses de Joe. _Dix-sept ans…_ l’âge de la majorité sexuelle à New-York.

Non… Il refusait de comprendre ce qu’elle semblait vouloir lui dire. Il ne devait pas penser à _ça_. Jamais.

« Ça tombe un vendredi… » ajouta Nina, le cœur battait la chamade. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient devenues moites et sa poitrine était oppressée, rendant sa respiration plus courte. Elle baissa la tête et demanda d’une voix faible, presque suppliante : « Je pourrais venir chez toi, après les cours, quand tu auras fini de travailler ? »

Comme Joe demeurait silencieux, Nina leva les yeux vers lui, et elle vit qu’il la fixait de son regard bleu-vert avec une soudaine intensité.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, elle insista. « Joe ? Je pourrais venir te voir, le vendredi de mon anniversaire ? » répéta-t-elle, espérant enfin une réponse.

« Hhhmmm… Ok… », murmura Joe, figé sur son siège.

Nina sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Elle baissa les paupières, et demeura un moment immobile. Elle se sentait incapable de sortir de la voiture. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle… Il fallait qu’elle lui dise que…

Oh, mais comment faire ? Elle se sentait tellement nerveuse et désarmée.

Puis, sur une impulsion soudaine et un peu folle, elle se pencha brusquement vers lui, et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

Oh ! Leurs lèvres s’étaient à peine effleurées, mais voilà, c’était fait… _elle avait embrassé Joe_.

Surprise elle-même par sa propre audace, et avant même que Joe n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle murmura très vite, au creux de son oreille : « Je t’aime… »

Puis elle sortit de la voiture en trombe, claquant la portière, et se mit à courir en direction de chez elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps ni de répondre, ni de réagir.

**_A suivre…_ **

**__ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_— Un jeudi de printemps, veille de l’anniversaire de Nina —_ **

Debout, planté dans la queue du supermarché, Joe rêvassait, les avant-bras appuyés sur son charriot.

Il se sentait éreinté par sa journée de travail, et un peu nerveux aussi. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Tous ces changements bouleversaient sa vie et ils allaient dans le sens opposé à ce qu’il avait décidé.

Il s’était juré de ne plus jamais avoir de relations sexuelles, et de rester à l’écart de toute intimité avec quelqu’un, pour protéger les autres de lui… et pour se protéger lui-même des sentiments, se protéger du danger d’aimer et d’être aimé…

C’est ce qu’il avait décidé il y a des années, et jusqu’à présent, il s’y était toujours tenu, toujours avec difficulté, parfois même dans la douleur. Mais il avait trouvé un plaisir masochiste dans les nombreuses privations qu’il s’infligeait.

Se faire mal, souvent, le soulageait. La souffrance qu’il s’infligeait le disciplinait et lui faisait quelque part du bien.

Tout avait fonctionné parfaitement ainsi jusqu’à la mort de sa mère, et jusqu’à ce que Nina entre dans sa vie.

Oh, mon Dieu, Nina…

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se priver d’elle et à s’empêcher de l’aimer ?

Il était fou… fou d’elle… et fou tout court.

Nina était un petit chat tout écorché, tout abimé, et il ne pensait qu’à la protéger, qu’à l’empêcher de se taillader, qu’à l’enlacer, qu’à la caresser et…

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser.

En ça, il se sentait coupable. _Comme toujours_. La culpabilité était inhérente à la psychologie de Joe.

Joe connaissait tellement bien les conséquences traumatiques chez les victimes de viol. Il risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Elle était trop jeune. Bien trop jeune.

Qu’elle ait seize ou dix-sept ans ne changeait pas grand-chose à l’affaire. Oh, bien sûr, demain elle aurait l’âge légal. Mais qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Juste que la loi décidait que de la toucher n’était plus un crime, qu’il ne risquait plus la prison. Mais, du dernier jour de ses seize ans au premier jour de ses dix-sept ans, qu’est-ce que ça changeait d’un point de vue moral ? Rien. Ils auraient toujours vingt-huit ans d’écart. Entre aujourd'hui et demain, il aurait toujours l’âge d’être son père.

Que la loi l’y autorise ou le lui interdise, moralement il n’avait pas le droit de la toucher.

Sa plus grande peur était de lui faire mal, et de la traumatiser davantage. Tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce qu’il souhaitait le plus au monde, c’était de protéger Nina, et de faire en sorte qu’elle se sente bien.

Joe avança de trois pas avec son chariot et commença à mettre ses courses sur le tapis roulant devant la caisse. Il y avait de grosses quantités de nourriture, pour satisfaire son appétit insatiable.

Mais dans les rayons du supermarché, Joe avait également choisi un gâteau pour l’anniversaire, des bougies, et puis du ruban et du papier pour emballer le cadeau qu’il avait choisi pour elle.

Joe regarda le rouleau de papier-cadeau, bien trop grand pour un si petit objet, et il imagina Nina en train de déchirer l’emballage. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à elle. Il savait qu’elle serait heureuse quand elle découvrirait le présent qu’il lui offrait. Il était sûr de ne pas s’être trompé.

**_— Chez Joe, vendredi soir, anniversaire de Nina —_ **

Lorsque Joe rentra chez lui en ce vendredi soir, après une journée harassante de travail, il trouva Nina assise sur les marches du perron de sa maison de ville. Elle était déjà là, et elle l’attendait, coudes sur les genoux, et son menton posé sur ses mains.

En le voyant arriver, elle se leva et le regarda avec ses yeux bleus brillant d’émotion.

Joe caressa sa joue d’un geste doux, et sortit ses clés.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m’attends ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle secoua la tête : « Non, pas très… » répondit-elle en le suivant à l’intérieur de la maison.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière elle, sécurisant la maison. Puis, enfin enfermés, loin du regard des autres, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa doucement son front. « Bon anniversaire… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Joe sentit les petites mains de Nina qui tiraient sur le t-shirt dans son dos, pour s’infiltrer sous le tissu, et toucher enfin sa peau. Elle adorait faire ça, elle en avait besoin.

Il frissonna, mal à l’aise.

« Nina, je suis trempe de sueur, et couvert de peinture et de plâtre… Je vais aller prendre une douche, ok ? » fit-il, en la repoussant doucement. Son contact lui mettait le feu au corps et il cherchait désespérément à garder le contrôle de lui-même. « Si tu veux un coca, ou un truc à grignoter, sers-toi ! Fais comme chez toi ! » ajouta-t-il en s’éloignant en direction de l’escalier.

« Je préfère t’attendre… » répondit Nina en le regardant monter les escaliers. Elle écouta ses pas lourds, le cœur battant, puis elle erra au rez-de-chaussée, regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, traversant le couloir, puis se dirigeant vers le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce, son regard se fixa sur le canapé. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et elle s’en approcha en se remémorant cette fin d’après-midi de l’été dernier, ce jour où Joe avait baissé sa garde, où il l’avait câlinée dans ses bras… ce jour où il avait failli s’abandonner.

Elle s’approcha du sofa, effleurant le tissu du bout des doigts, laissant son esprit vagabonder et ses souvenirs remonter à la surface de sa mémoire.

Elle s’allongea sur le sofa, ferma les yeux, et se rappela toutes les sensations de son corps, les caresses de Joe, son odeur d’homme, et les pensées impures qu’elle avait eues pour lui… et lui pour elle, avant de se ressaisir. Et, les paupières closes, écoutant le bruit à l’étage au-dessus d’elle, elle imagina Joe, nu sous la douche, et elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

**o o o**

Joe avait tout fait pour que Nina soit heureuse, il avait soigné tous les détails. Il avait mis une jolie nappe sur la table de la cuisine, préparé un dîner agréable qu’elle avait mangé avec appétit. Joe, lui, avait dévoré des doubles portions, toujours affamé. Et manger lui évitait de penser à autre chose.

Au dessert, il sortit le gâteau et les dix-sept bougies qu’il planta sur le dessus. Tandis qu’elle soufflait les petites flammes d’un coup, il sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut… » bougonna-t-il, en regardant l’étiquette. « Je n’y connais pas grand-chose et je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de boire ce genre de vin avec des bulles… Sorti de la bière, je suis largué… »

Il fit sauter le bouchon de liège d’un geste trop brusque, et la mousse se répandit sur la table, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

« Je t’avais prévenu… question vin, je ne suis bon à rien… » soupira-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, en essuyant la table avec une éponge.

Puis il remplit leurs deux coupes, et reposa la bouteille entamée pour trinquer avec elle.

« Bon anniversaire, Nina » répéta-t-il.

Et tandis qu’elle goûtait le champagne, Joe sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu’il déposa tout près de sa main.

« C’est pour moi ? » fit Nina, surprise et émue qu’il ait pensé à lui acheter un cadeau. Elle était très touchée. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement, en attrapant le présent.

« Ouvre… » murmura Joe, tandis qu’elle palpait l’emballage.

C’était dur et métallique… comme des petits morceaux cassés, ou des pièces détachées.

Le cœur battant, commençant à comprendre ce que c’était, elle déchira le papier les larmes aux yeux.

Et soudain, ce qu’elle espérait tant apparut sous yeux, au creux de sa main.

C’était un trousseau de clés.

_Les clés de chez Joe._

Par ce cadeau, il lui offrait une place définitive dans sa vie, acceptant qu’elle puisse se réfugier chez lui, quand elle le voulait, à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, même en son absence.

Il lui donnait accès à son territoire et rien n’était pour elle plus précieux que ça.

A présent, cette maison, c’était aussi chez elle, comme un cocon protecteur, dans lequel elle pourrait se terrer, blottie tout contre Joe, en sécurité.

Elle serra les clés très fort entre ses mains, les portant contre son cœur, et releva son regard embué vers Joe.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. Aussitôt, elle trouva ses remerciements nuls, plats, ridiculement banals, mais les mots s’étranglaient dans sa gorge.

Alors elle se leva d’un bond et se précipita sur Joe de l’autre côté de la table, l’enlaçant brusquement, ne parvenant pas à articuler le moindre mot.

Joe passa ses gros bras autour de ses épaules et il la berça doucement, pour calmer ses émotions.

Elle resta un long moment assise sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans son cou, se nourrissant de la chaleur de son corps, s’abandonnant entre ses mains qui la caressait doucement.

Puis, elle finit par relever son visage et murmura d’une voix tremblante : « Merci… pour les clés… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis touchée… » Ses émotions la débordaient et elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sentiments : « Je… je t’aime, Joe… » susurra-t-elle. Et, toute tremblante et un peu craintive, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l’embrassa tout doucement.

Le corps de Joe se raidit immédiatement et il rompit aussitôt le baiser : « Nina, non… » Sa voix était étouffée, et sa respiration subitement devenue difficile. Il baissa la tête, pour ne plus prendre le risque qu’elle l’embrasse à nouveau. Et de ses mains, il la repoussa gentiment, la forçant à se relever : « Nina… S’il te plait… »

L’adolescente s’arracha avec douleur à son étreinte si douce, quittant à regret la chaleur de son corps et la tendresse de ses bras. Elle se leva docilement, et retourna s’asseoir sur sa chaise, le cœur déchiré. Elle l’aimait tellement ! Comment son amour si pur pouvait-il faire tant de mal à Joe ?

Elle attrapa la bouteille pour se donner une contenance, et briser le malaise qui venait de s’installer entre eux.

« Il faut la finir ! » lança-t-elle, avec une fausse gaité, « sinon le champagne n’aura plus de bulles… Et quand il est tiède, c’est vraiment pas bon… »

Joe hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire, mais Nina vit une sorte de flottement dans son regard, comme s’il commençait à décrocher, comme s’il était un peu perdu.

Et tandis qu’elle remplissait leurs deux coupes, elle entrevit Joe qui glissait discrètement des cachets entre ses lèvres, qu’il avala en buvant son verre d’un trait.

**o o o**

Allongés sur le canapé, lovés l’un contre l’autre, Joe et Nina terminait la bouteille de champagne en regardant distraitement la télévision.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vu, ce film… » murmura-t-elle, en avalant une gorgée de champagne désormais tiède au fond de son verre.

« Hhhmm ? Tu n’as jamais vu ‘le poison’ ? » s’étonna Joe, en reposant par terre son verre vide.

« Ben non… je ne connaissais pas. Mais j’aime bien ! » fit-elle, fixant l’écran. « Il me dit quelque chose, lui, celui qui joue l’alcoolique… »

« C’est Ray Milland… Je crois même qu’il a eu un oscar pour ce rôle… »

« Il était dans quoi d’autre ? Je sais que je l’ai déjà vu quelque part… »

« Le crime était presque parfait… »

« Ah oui ! C’est ça ! Le film d’Hitchcock ! J’adore ! » s’exclama-t-elle, heureuse de l’avoir reconnu. « J’aime bien les vieux films, c’est comme un voyage dans le passé… » ajouta-t-elle, en se pressant davantage contre Joe. « Toute l’histoire du cinéma est là, dans ces vieilles bobines en noir et blanc… »

Joe approuva, tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Sa mère aussi adorait les films d’Hitchcock et le cinéma noir des années 40 et 50. Jusqu’à sa mort, ils en regardaient souvent ensemble à la télé.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa nuque retomber en arrière, oubliant le passé et se délectant de sentir Nina blottie contre lui.

Tout contre elle, il parvenait à oublier… tout oublier…

Quand elle était là, dans ses bras, plus rien d’autre importait. Le monde pouvait s’écrouler du moment qu’elle était en sécurité avec lui.

Joe sentait la tension nerveuse le quitter, et il n’essaya pas de lutter contre le sommeil qui le prenait tout entier. Les médicaments avaient fait leur effet, et son équilibre mental s’était stabilisé. Les cachets parvenaient à détendre ses nerfs, à éloigner ses désirs, l’empêchant aussi de réfléchir et de trop penser ; ils l’assommaient, et c’est tout ce que Joe désirait.

A présent, il était juste fatigué… tellement fatigué…

C’est le changement de rythme dans sa respiration que remarqua d’abord Nina. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et vit ses paupières closes, et son visage détendu. Joe s’était endormi tout contre elle, tout comme lors de cette soirée de l’été dernier, lorsqu’ils étaient restés enlacés si longtemps sur le canapé.

Il paraissait apaisé… enfin apaisé… et Nina n’osa pas le réveiller.

D’un geste lent et prudent, elle attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé, sans troubler le sommeil de Joe… Nina savait que ce sommeil était aussi lourd qu’il était artificiel, en raison des médicaments. La pièce fût alors plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Seule la petite lampe à l’entrée diffusait une faible lumière. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller en se levant du canapé.

Alors, Nina posa alors sa tête contre le torse de Joe, et elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le métronome des battements de son cœur. Cette nuit, ils dormiraient enfin ensemble, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, même si ce serait chastement.

Mais un jour, peut-être qu’il s’abandonnerait, peut-être qu’il lui ferait l’amour… De toute façon, personne d’autre ne pourrait jamais la toucher, elle ne supporterait aucunes autres mains que les siennes sur elle.

Alors, elle attendrait… toute sa vie s’il le fallait.

Et un jour…

Oui, un jour, il finirait par l’aimer.

**FIN…**

**…**

_J’ai hésité longtemps sur la manière de finir cette fic. Je me suis torturé l’esprit, hésitant entre deux versions possibles, l’une plus romantique et sensuelle, davantage axée sur Nina dans le final, avec un Joe moins démoli, mais sans doute moins proche de la réalité de film. J’ai abandonné cette idée, car plus j’avançais dans l’écriture, moins je la trouvais satisfaisante._   
_J’ai donc préféré rester fidèle au titre que j’avais choisi, et terminer sur lui. Joe est bien Damaged beyond repair, coincé entre ses crises de démence, ses pertes d’équilibre physique et mental, incapable de tenir debout (comme dans le film, quand il s’effondre), ne trouvant qu’un semblant temporaire de normalité grâce aux médicaments (illicites) qu’il s’enfile (revoir le film où on voit Joe qui frappe son dealer)._   
_C’est une fin douce… et très ouverte… Après, peut-être qu’il se passera quelque chose entre eux… ou pas. Peut-être jamais._


End file.
